For You Only
by Hisagilover69
Summary: The Kurosaki's and the Hisagi's are at each other's throats, so what will happen when the sons of the two households fall in love? The tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet retold with a new cast and setting. Ichigo/Shuuhei Rating subject to change
1. Prolouge and Cast

Prologue

A/N: Ahhhh! I can't believe I'm actually doing this!! I had a sudden inspiration in the middle of the night and this was the result! Word of warning, this will be a yaoi (I'm sorry, I'm addicted to the stuff XD) and if you read the summary you know who will be playing Romeo and Juliet!!!!!! My friend and I debated over who should be who and this is the best we could come up with, so try not to get too pissed XD Oh and I know some of you really love Romeo and Juliet and I do too, but I thought this would be fun to write! So, I am totally open to creative criticism, but any and all flames will be used to cook marshmallows and hot dogs!

Btw I know That Ichigo and Orihime and Chad and Uryuu are all human, but just pretend they all live in Soul Society, mm-Kay? Oh and I'm going to go by the '96 version of the movie because it fits the theme better XD and the beginning may suck due to the fact that I had no idea how to start this! AHHHH FORGIVE MEH!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cast:

Romeo: Shuuhei

Juliet: Ichigo

Paris: Orihime

Mercutio: Renji

Lord Capulet: Hiyori

Lady Capulet: Shinji

Lord Montegue: Kensei

Lady Montegue: Kuna

Benvolio: Izuru

Tybalt: Shirosaki

Prince: Byakuya

Friar Lawrence: Juushiro

Nurse: Rukia

Balthasar: Hanataro

Sampson: Ikkaku

Gregory: Yumichika

Abraham: Uryuu

other capulet servant: Chad

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in the middle of the dark room currently wondering how the hell he got sucked into this. He was about to look down at the paper in hands to attempt to read the damned thing when a stage light magically appeared out of no where, blinding the poor captain. Once he regained his eyesight he quickly skimmed the words on the paper before looking in the direction of the reader.

"I'm not reading this crap…" Of course the author doesn't like this response and immediately appears holding a rolled up version of the story.

"Nuh-uh! You're reading it!!!"

"Why should I? It's a waste of my time." The author slapped herself on the face with her papers and slowly pulled it down her face before peering over at the teen from over the top of the papers. Its ok, love, he's just a little brat that the rest of the world thinks is the greatest. Ok, they got a point; he's not that bad, BUT STILL! Why can't he just read the damned lines?

Toshiro sighed before looking back at the paper. "If I read this will you leave me alone?" The author nodded enthusiastically. Hell no, she was lying. But he doesn't need to know that. Shhhhhhhh. The teen sighed and gave the author the beat-it look, which she happily skipped away to. Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Soul Society, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage."


	2. Act I

A female soul reaper sighed and shook her head as she stopped to read an article that had been posted on a near by wall. It seems another fight had broken out between the two families that caused chaos in the once peaceful Seireitei. Slightly disgusted at the news, the soul reaper shook her head once more before moving on.

It's been a long while since there had been more than a week's peace between the Kurosaki and the Hisagi. No one knows exactly as to why they fight, but if one hasn't heard about the ancient grudge between the two households then they're obviously not from around here, huh? As a group of three made their way down the streets of the city, the flyer caught one's eye in particular. Ikkaku Madarame studied the piece of paper before laughing raucously.

"A dog of the house of Kurosaki moves me!" He let out another bark of a laugh before ripping the paper off the wall and showing it to his companions. Yumichika smirked after looking at the pictures of the Lord and Lady Kurosaki. Izuru sighed and took the paper out of Ikkaku's hand, receiving a cry of protest. Izuru rolled up the flyer and stuck it inside his uniform. Upon seeing Ikkaku's disappointed face he crossed his arms.

"The quarrel is between our masters," stated the blonde.

"And us their men," Yumichika retaliated. Izuru let out a sound of frustration before turning and stalking off to find a place to dispose of the flyer. The two remaining soul reapers laughed and leaned against the wall to await the return of their friend. As they waited, a group of female soul reapers turned onto the street that Ikkaku and Yumichika were currently residing. Ikkaku smirked at Yumichika who merely rolled his eyes. Such unbeautiful women weren't worth his time. Ikkaku pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards the women slowly.

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, and I am a pretty piece of flesh; I am a pretty piece of Flesh!" Ikkaku laughed flexing as they went by. One of the older girls ushered the rest along and they soon disappeared into another street. Ikkaku laughed once again as he watched them go, but when he turned to return to his previous spot he froze upon seeing two men walking down the street. He smirked and glanced over at Yumichika. "Here comes of the house of Kurosaki!"

"Quarrel, I will back thee," Yumichika told him. Ikkaku looked at him from over his shoulder.

"I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it," Ikkaku said quietly so that the approaching Kurosaki boys wouldn't hear. Once the two were close, however, the bald man turned towards them.

Uyruu looked over in the direction of the Hisagi boys' when he heard a strange noise. He was surprised and almost immediately angered when he saw that Ikkaku was biting his thumb and gesturing wildly with his hands. Uryuu stiffly walked over to the bald man, trying to retain some control over his anger, while Chad followed behind quietly. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

"I do bite my thumb, sir!" Ikkaku replied donning a look as innocent as he could muster. Unfortunately he cannot hold back the smile that begins forcing its way onto his face. Uryuu clenched his fist in a last ditch attempt to keep calm.

"Do you bite your thumb at us?!" Uryuu yelled, but then managed to regain some composure. "…sir." Ikkaku looked back at Yumichika over his shoulder.

"Is the law on our side if I say ay?" Yumichika shook his head.

"No!" Ikkaku let out an aggravated sigh. This kid's attitude was getting old, real fast. b (1) /b

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, but I do bite my thumb, sir!" He stated stepping forward, his voice raising a few levels. Yumichika stepped up beside his companion.

"Do you quarrel, sir?" Uryuu took a step forward as well and he felt all composure slip away. How dare these fools accuse him of quarrel when they began this mess themselves!

"Quarrel, sir, no, sir!" said the Quincy, his voice elevating with each word until it was a yell. Ikkaku growled taking yet another step forward in challenge.

"If you do sir, I am for you! I serve as good a man as you!"

"No better!?" Uryuu questioned. Yumichika looked down the street and saw that Izuru had just turned onto the street.

"Here comes our kinsmen, say better!" He urged Ikkaku. Ikkaku nodded before looking back at Uryuu and glaring.

"Yes, better!" he declared before jumping back in time to dodge a blow from Uryuu.

"You lie!" he yelled calling forth his bow and holding it at the ready. "Draw if you be men!" In a matter of seconds, all hell broke loose as Chad whipped out his arms and Yumichika and Ikkaku drew their swords. Soul reapers who happened to be passing by yelled and drew their own blades in the case they should have to defend themselves. Izuru broke through the crowd with Wabisuke in hand. He held it ready, but looked between both groups of men for any sign of movement.

"Part fools! You know not what you do! Put up your swords!" he cried shifting his sword position to be ready to strike either side. The four men looked at Izuru as he slowly moved to the center of the newly formed group of people. Izuru gasped and pointed his sword at Chad who had turned his attention of his right. Izuru slowly followed the others gaze until he saw the crowd beginning to part. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of white hair. Shirosaki emerged out of the crowd smirking as his eyes lay on the blonde.

"What, art though drawn among these heartless hinds?" the hollow asked looking slightly disgusted as he looked between Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryuu, and Chad. He returned his attention to Izuru, a sadistic grin slowly emerging onto his face. "Turn thee, Izuru, and look upon thy death." Izuru shook his head in disagreement as Zangetsu was slowly removed from the white one's back. He looked around the crowd once, perhaps for some sign of help, before returning his gaze to Shirosaki.

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these fools with me." Izuru returned Wabisuke to its original form before slowly beginning to put it back in its sheath so as not to alarm the other.

"Peace. Peace?" Shirosaki hissed as the smile quickly faded. "I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Hisagi's, and thee." He grit his teeth as he felt his loathing for Izuru rise in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't wait for the day when he could rip the soul reaper's throat out.

A cry from the crowd caught Shirosaki's attention and he pivoted on his heel and held his sword to the neck of the man who let out the cry. The soul reaper froze in fear as the hollow began to growl at the man. However, after a moment he pushed the man back and turned in time to block a blow from Izuru who had come in for the strike.

Shirosaki shoved him back with unimaginable strength, sending the blonde through the wall. Ikkaku let out a cry of outrage and charged at Shirosaki, only to be thrown himself. Yumichika engaged with Chad and Uryuu and managed to hold them as Ikkaku stood himself up. The crowd finally decided to join in and swords began to clash in every direction. Shirosaki found Ikkaku and Yumichika several times, but only managed to keep contact for a few moments before the crowd parted them. Izuru clambered through the wall and immediately found him having to defend himself from Shirosaki.

The crowd began to grow and move through the streets of the Seireitei. As they were taking their walk through the city, Lord and Lady Hisagi spotted the brawl from a couple streets down. Lord Kensei immediately began running in the direction of the mass of steel and sparks. "Give me my long sword, ho!"b (2) /b He went to draw his sword, but Lady Kuna ran around the large man's form and placed her hands over his. Lord Kensei jerked his head down and met with determined eyes.

"Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe."

The fight continued and soon became so out of hand that hardly anyone noticed the arrival of the Noble Kuchiki and his brigade. Soul reapers were thrown to the ground one by one and held there until there was only a handful still fighting. Among them were Shirosaki and Izuru. (3) Byakuya Kuchiki jumped atop a rooftop and looked down at the fight in disgust; such worthless fighting among lowly soul reapers. He hardened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, throw your mistempered weapons to the ground!" he bellowed above the noise. Shirosaki and Izuru, who heard the command, looked at each other in complete loathing before raising their weapons above their heads. "On pain of torture, from those bloody hands, throw your mistempered weapons to the ground!" With the final demand all weapons hit the ground at the feet of their masters.

----------------------------------------------

Byakuya sat behind his desk, watching the two families before him. On his right sat the Hisagi's with Izuru standing behind them with his back against the wall. On his left sat Lord Shinji and Lady Hiyori Kurosaki with Shirosaki standing behind them against the wall as well. These families were growing too troublesome for him to deal with and he didn't know how much more of this the city could take. Byakuya straightened his already seemingly perfect posture and looked coldly between the two groups.

"Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, by thee, Kurosaki and Hisagi, have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets," he started looking at the named in turn. "If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace." No one said a word to this, but the noble did see the two men glare at each other out of the corner of their eyes. He narrowed his own before standing.

"Go." With that said, the two families rose and silently left the office and the building soon after. Lord and Lady Kurosaki climbed into their open carriage and quickly disappeared before anything could be said or done.

The ride home for the Hisagis' was a silent one. Lady Kuna watched off to the side as they went by people and buildings, seemingly worrying over some unknown factor. Lord Kensei just watched Izuru who was fixed on messing with his fingernails. Lady Kuna sighed and shook her head, looking more worried by the second.

"Oh, where is Shuuhei? Saw you him today?" She asked Izuru before looking over at her husband. "Right glad I am he was not at this fray." Lord Kensei said nothing, but from his fidgeting, Izuru could tell he was thinking the same.

"Madam, underneath a grove of Cherry Blossom so early walking did I see your son," Izuru said to his lady. b (4) /b

"Many a morning hath he there been seen with tears augmenting the fresh morning dew," Lord Kensei commented, almost bitterly, as he looked off to the side of the carriage. If possible Lady Kuna looked even more worried.

"Away from the light steals home my heavy son, and private in his chamber pens himself, shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out and makes himself an artificial night," She said as tears welled in her eyes. She looked away in hopes of suppressing them along with her worry. The carriage turned onto a new road not lined with walls, as was in the city, but with a seemingly endless line of Cherry blossom trees.

Amongst these trees sat Shuuhei, staring off into the distance, unaware of anything around him. i'Why then, oh brawling love, oh loving hate, oh anything of nothing first create. Heavy lightness, serious vanity, misshapen chaos of well seeming forms…'/i He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of a stopping carriage caught his attention. He looked down the road to his left and saw that a ways down, there was indeed a carriage with three passengers inside.

Even from that distance he could distinguish his mother and father before all else. He stared at them for a moment before standing and walking further into the trees towards a small pond that lay sparkling in the sun. Soon, after he disappeared from sight, the carriage began to move again. It didn't go very far, just up to the point where Shuuhei once resided. Lord Kensei looked towards the invisible path his son had taken.

"Black and portentous must this humor prove," the Lord looked at Izuru for a moment before leaning in his direction. "…Unless good counsel may cause the remove."

Izuru got the message and nodded to his lord. "So please you, step aside. I'll know his grievance, or be much denied," he said as he clambered out of the carriage and onto the road. Lord Kensei looked back in the direction that Shuuhei had taken before nodding to Izuru.

"Come Madam, let's away."

Izuru watched the carriage as it went down the road for a moment before turning and walking off to the pond that he knew Shuuhei had fled to. And he was there all right, sitting on the grass with his knees bent to his chest and elbows resting on them. He stared at the water unblinking, lost in thought to whatever Izuru hoped to figure out. Izuru came to a stop beside his cousin.

"Good-marrow, cousin." Shuuhei moved his head a fraction of an inch to glance at the blonde before looking back at the water.

"Is the day so young?" he asked.

"But news struck cuz," Izuru replied looking down at him. Shuuhei sighed and shook his head gently.

"Aye me, sad hours seem long." He turned to Izuru laying one knee flat now with one still bent to his chest and his left hand behind him. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Izuru nodded.

"It was," he confirmed as he sat down next to the other. "What sadness lengthens Shuuhei's hours?"

"Not having that, which having, makes them short."

Izuru looked over at his cousin in mild surprise. "In love?"

"Out—"

"-of love?"

"Out of her favor, where I am in love." Shuuhei looked back to the water and rest an elbow on his still bent limb. Izuru let out a small laugh as he did the same.

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!" Shuuhei let out a chuckle himself. He shoved Izuru's shoulder playfully. "Where shall we dine?" When he pulled his hand back he saw a small streak of blood on his hand and looked back at Izuru. There was a cut on Izuru's arm that he had yet to notice.

"Oh me, what fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all." Shuuhei turned to his cousin fully, crossing his legs and pointing to the cut. "Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, oh brawling love! Oh loving hate! Oh anything of nothing first create! Oh heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead—" Izuru snickered. "Dost thou not laugh?"

"No, cuz, I rather weep," Izuru disagreed as he shook his head. Shuuhei raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Good heart, at what?"

"At thy good heart's oppression," Izuru replied shrugging casually. Shuuhei let out a small laugh before standing himself up and walking out of the tree in the direction he had once come from.

"Farewell, my cuz."

Izuru rolled over onto his knees and stumbled forward to catch up. "Soft! I will go along. As if you leave me so, you do me wrong." Once he came up beside the other he slowed his pace and the two walked out of the trees and onto the road.

----------------------------------------------------------

At the Kurosaki Mansion, we find Lord Shinji walking down one of the many garden paths of the home with the beautiful Orihime Inoue. Ms. Orihime has become a very widely known figure in Soul Society for her kindness and beauty as well as her rejection abilities. She is also on good terms with Mr. Kurosaki and had come today to hear about what had happened with the fighting that had broken out earlier that day.

"But Hisagi is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace," He commented to the woman beside him. Orihime nodded and smiled at the man.

"Of honorable reckoning are you both; and 'tis a pity you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?" She asked stepping around to block his path slightly. b (5) /b

Lord Shinji stopped and looked down at the young woman. "But saying over what I have said before: My child is yet a stranger in the world. Let two more summers wither in their pride, ere we may think him, ripe to be a husband." Despite this Orihime continued to smile.

"Younger than he are happy fathers made," She persisted. The lord's eyes hardened slightly and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And too soon married are those so early made." Orihime felt her smile drop slowly. However, Lord Shinji just smiled at her warmly before beckoning her to continue down the path. Once they began walking again he picked where he left off. "This night I hold an old accustomed feast. At my poorhouse look to behold this night, fresh female and male buds that make dark heaven light. Hear all, all see. Come, go with me."

---------------------------------------------

Izuru lowered his now empty cup of sake from his lips and looked across the table. "Tell me in sadness, who is it that you love?" The two of them were at a bar, eating and drinking their fill together as they discussed whatever came to mind. It was inevitable that this would rise up again. Shuuhei sipped his drink before lowering it as well.

"In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman," he remarked as he refilled Izuru's cup.

"I aimed so near when I supposed you loved," the blonde said grinning. Shuuhei smirked at the remark.

"A right good marks-man! And she's fair I love."

Izuru downed his sake before placing his cup onto the table. "A right fair mark, fair cuz, is the soonest hit." Shuuhei lowered his cup slowly before placing it on the table in front of him.

"Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor open her lap to saint-seducing gold," he said. Izuru tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion.

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" he asked almost unable to believe that this was the reason. Shuuhei nodded.

"She hath, and in that spring makes huge waste," he answered as he picked up his cup again to refill.

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her," Izuru said as he leaned forward on his elbows. Shuuhei grunted and peered at Izuru from over the rim of his cup.

"Teach me how I should forget to think."

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes, examine other beauties," Izuru suggested. Shuuhei glared down at the cup in his hands before slamming it down on the table. Izuru looked at him in alarm. "Why, Shuuhei, art thou mad?"

Shuuhei huffed and turned to angrily stare out the window that lay to his left. "Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is; shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented. Good day, good fellow." Izuru wondered whom Shuuhei was talking to until he saw that a man had stopped at the table to drop off the bill. Izuru sighed and looked off to his right. His eyes rested upon an announcement on the wall near the entrance. He tapped Shuuhei on the arm and pointed it out when the tapped looked at him in question.

The flyer was rather large and looked more like an invitation than anything. Izuru scanned the words. iNow I'll tell you without asking, the great rich Kurosaki holds an old accustomed feast--a fair assembly. Lord and his lovely daughters, the lady widow of Aizen and her lovely niece Rangiku./i Izuru broke off from his reading and turned to Shuuhei.

"At this same ancient feast of Kurosaki's sups the fair Rangiku, whom thou so loves, with all the admired beauties of Soul Society," he said to the taller male, who didn't stop in his reading. Izuru snickered and continued as well. iIf you be not of the house of Hisagi, come and crush a cup of wine. /i Ok, so it was an invitation…huh. Izuru smiled as a plan formed in his head. Shuuhei finished reading and turned back to the table. Izuru leaned on his left elbow and grinned at his heart-broken cousin. Deciding that it was time to leave, they both stood and left the bar.

"Go thither. And, with untainted eye, compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow," Izuru told Shuuhei as they walked down the street. Shuuhei looked over at the short male and smiled.

"I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendor of my own." That was all Izuru needed and a grin broke out onto his face. He laughed and shoved Shuuhei playfully before letting it go.

------------------------------

"ICHIGO!"

Just about everybody in the Kurosaki household heard Lady Hiyori as she called for her son. When the lady received no reply she began running through the Mansion in search of the berry head. "Ichigo, Ichigo!?" One poor servant was unfortunately run over by the lady since he wasn't able to move out of the way in time. And did she notice this? No, not really no. Lady Hiyori cut off mid-yell when she caught sight of Rukia, Ichigo's nurse.

"Nurse, nurse, where's my son? Call him forth to me," the lady ordered. Rukia, who was still in slight shock of the lady coming up to her so suddenly, finally managed to shake herself awake.

"I bade him come, god forbid!" Rukia replied and gave the woman an annoyed look when she just quickly ran away to continue looking for her son herself. Rukia sighed and turned in the opposite direction that Lady Hiyori had taken. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo tilted his head slightly from his position underwater. Did he hear screaming? Standing up in the water, Ichigo looked around from his spot in the large swimming pond behind the house. He blinked a couple times before shaking his head harshly to rid his hair of some of the water. He looked up to the balcony to his right and saw Rukia standing there; looking at him in utter annoyance. He was about to ask her what it was that she wanted, but he paused when he heard the familiar voice of his mother screaming in the house. Rukia didn't say a word, she just pointed in the direction of the screaming. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding to his nurse and climbing out of the pond.

Ichigo found his mother near the entrance of the mansion, still screaming her lungs out. He rolled his eyes as she failed to notice his arrival. What an idiot…

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?" he asked. Lady Hiyori froze mid-step and pivoted on her heel to face Ichigo. Just as she roughly grabbed his arm, Rukia showed up and together the two women dragged the young man to his bedroom. Lady Hiyori pushed Ichigo inside before turning to Rukia, who stood outside the door.

"Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret," she said closing the door on the girl. She turned and looked at Ichigo, who gave her an impatient look from his spot on his bed, for only a moment before opening the door once more. "Nurse, come back again. I have remembered me, thou hear our counsel. Nurse, thou know my son's of a handsome age." Rukia nodded to her lady before smiling at Ichigo.

"Thou wast the handsomest babe that ever I raised."

"By my count, I was your mother much upon these years, you are now a gentleman." Rukia rolled her eyes to her lady's words before setting herself to cleaning whatever needed to be cleaned in the boy's room. Lady Hiyori gasped as she remembered what she originally wanted to say. "Thus in brief: the beautiful Orihime Inoue seeks you for her love."

"A woman, young man!" Rukia said to Ichigo, but then looked to Lady Hiyori in exasperation. "Lady, such as a woman as all the world—why, she's a woman of wax!"

"Soul Society's summer hath not such a flower," said Lady Hiyori as she sat down beside Ichigo.

"Nay, she's a flower; in faith, a very flower," Rukia commented.

Lady Hiyori faced Ichigo. "This night you shall behold her at our feast. Read over the volume of young Orihime's face and find delight writ there with beauty's pen. This precious book of love, this unbound lover; to beautify her, only lacks a cover: So shall you share all that she doth possess, by having her, making yourself no less." Lady Hiyori stood and began walking around the room in excitement of what was to come. Rukia sat down next to Ichigo and leaned closer so that his mother wouldn't hear.

"Nay, bigger; men grow by women." Ichigo grinned at the comment. Rukia smiled at him before gesturing for him to pay attention to his mother. Lady Hiyori stopped walking and turned to Ichigo.

"Speak briefly, can you like of Orihime's love?" she asked him. Ichigo placed his left arm behind him and leaned back casually.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent to give strength to make it fly," he replied. Lady Hiyori narrowed her eyes slightly and was about to respond back when a servant knocked on the door.

"Madam, the guests are come," he announced. Lady Hiyori nodded.

"Go, we follow thee," she said and followed the servant to the door. However, before she left Ichigo alone with the nurse, she turned back to him. "Ichigo, blah!" She threw up her hands in emphasis before finally leaving the two alone.

Ichigo let out a sigh of disbelief and shook his head. Rukia smiled.

"Go, man, seek happy nights to happy days," she whispered. Ichigo smiled and watched her with fond affection as she left him to change. As he sat there alone, he began to think about what his mother had said. Should he try to get with Orihime? He shook his head no. He didn't think he could.

His head shot up at the sound of a loud boom. He saw smoke and sparks of blue. The fireworks had been light. So, it has begun.

---------------------------------------

Shuuhei watched from his position against a cherry blossom tree as the fireworks exploded in the sky. Across from him in the road were Izuru and many of his other friends. They were all dressed in costumes that they had traveled to the human world to get. Apparently, the theme for this shebang was something like a "Human Halloween" party or something. Izuru was dressed up as a…as a Viking? Or at least that's what he thought it was called. Shuuhei himself was dressed up. He was going as a knight in shining armor, minus the helmet. A yell to his right caught his attention.

Renji sauntered up to the group swinging his hips to accent his outfit. Shuuhei blinked a couple times before laughing at the red head. He was wearing a very short silver skirt that sparkled every time he moved along with a tight fitting V-neck tank top that cut off right above his stomach. The silver pumps were a nice touch too. From behind Izuru came a catcall and Renji blew a kiss earning himself a roar of laughter.

He walked up to the closest guy and produced an invitation to the party. Izuru laughed and thanked Renji as he received one as well. Renji turned to Shuuhei last and walked over as seductively as he could before pulling an invitation out from under the skirt. Shuuhei felt laughter tumble from his chest as he bent forward slightly. Renji handed Shuuhei the invitation before standing beside him.

"Nay, gentle Shuuhei, we must have you dance!" Renji reached for the other's arm but Shuuhei pulled back and took a couple steps away from his friend.

"Not I, not I believe me. You have dancing shoes with nimble soles. I have a soul of lead," he said. Renji held his arms out to his sides and looked at Shuuhei with a smile.

"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above a common board." He laughed slightly after saying this but Shuuhei just leaned against another tree sadly.

"Under love's heavy burden do I sink."

Renji stepped towards Shuuhei. "Too great oppression for a tender thing." Renji couldn't help the grin back for any longer so he let it spread across his lips. Shuuhei rolled his eyes before looking back at the man in front of him.

"Is love a tender thing?" It was Renji's turn to roll his eyes. "It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn."

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down," he told Shuuhei. Neither of them could keep from smiling after the comment was made. Shuuhei grinned and shoved Renji back a little before joining the rest of the guys on the road.

"Every man betake him to his legs," Izuru called over the laughter. Everyone cheered and began to head off towards the Kurosaki Mansion. Renji pushed Shuuhei along, but he just pushed Renji back.

"But 'tis no wit to go!" he cried. Renji huffed and placed his hands on his waist.

"Why, may one ask?" he demanded of the man. Shuuhei sighed and turned away from him slightly.

"I dreamed a dream tonight."

"And so did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"In bed asleep while they do dream things true," Shuuhei pointed at Renji. Renji held his hands to his face for a moment for dramatics.

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone. On the forefinger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies, over men's noses as they lie asleep; her chariot is an empty hazelnut, her Wagoner a small grey-coated gnat. And in this state she gallops night by night through lovers' brains and then they dream of? Love! Over lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees." Renji paused for a moment and in that moment his tone turned almost panicked and his face-hardened. "Sometime she driveth over a soldier's neck and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, and being thus frighten swears a prayer or two and sleeps again." Renji chuckled hysterically and turned his back on the others and walked a short distance down the road. "This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage. This is she--This is she!"

Renji stood there panting for a moment as silence met his ears. Everybody stood watching him in shocked silence until Shuuhei walked up behind him. Shuuhei gently placed his hand on Renji's shoulder, but Renji jumped and stepped back frantically as he faced Shuuhei. Shuuhei stepped closer to Renji before resting his hand on the tattooed neck, intending to comfort.

"Peace, Renji, peace. Thou talks of nothing. " Shuuhei lowered his hand and took a step back to give the man some room. Renji stared at Shuuhei for a moment before nodding slightly.

"True, I talk of dreams. Which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind; who woos. Even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south," Renji whispered. Izuru looked between the two before walking up and looking back and forth once he stopped.

"This wind you talk of blows us from ourselves. Supper is done and we shall come too late." Izuru turned from the two and started down the road towards the Mansion. Shuuhei watched as the rest of the guys went on with Izuru.

"I fear, too early." Shuuhei glanced at Renji before turning around and looking up at the now quiet sky. "For my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date. With this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life, closed within my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But he, that hath the steerage of my course, directs my sail."

He turned back to Renji who was staring up at the sky along side him. He watched his friend for a moment longer before shook his friend out of his senses and heading off to the party.

--------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the party, they found that the Kurosaki mansion was already packed with soul reapers in many different costumes. Shuuhei looked around in wonder and was surprised when his vision was suddenly narrowed. He took the obtrusion off his face to see that it was a silver masquerade mask. Renji walked past and laughed at his face before walking up to the guard and showing his invitation. Shuuhei shrugged before putting the mask back on and walking past the guard with his invitation. He was instantly hit with a wave of pounding music and body heat as he entered the main room. He let out a long sigh before stepping into the crowd in hopes of find Izuru or Renji.

He didn't have to search long for the red head. Renji was standing on a table dancing and giving off a little show for all those who gathered around to see. The red head caught sight of Shuuhei and gestured to him, but Shuuhei shook his head and disappeared back into the crowd.

Shuuhei held his head in one hand as he made his way through the crowd. He was starting to get sick from all this. Deciding that the mask wasn't helping him much either way, he lifted it and let it rest on the top of his head and wiped his face to get rid of any sweat that had gathered there. Gods, why did he come here? He knew that he shouldn't have let Izuru sucker him into this. Shuuhei grabbed his head again as a wave of pain cascaded over him. He shook his head to ease the pain before quickly walking off to the bathroom.

To his relief, it was almost completely empty and the pounding music barely reached his ears through the walls. When he looked around, he spotted a tub of water against the wall with a mirror above it. He made an immediate beeline for it before quickly dunking his head in. He stayed there for a couple moments, relishing in the cool feeling that washed over the rest of his body. He pulled his head out and shook his head a little to get rid of some of the water. When he was finished he looked up into the mirror and stared at his reflection before scowling at the sight. He sighed in frustration before pulling the mask off the top of his head and dropping it into the water. He looked back into the mirror once again and sighed before running his hands through his hair in hopes of putting it back to the way it was.

He froze with his hand midway through his hair when he saw something move behind him in the mirror. He stared at it curiously before realizing that it was a face. He quickly turned around to see an extravagant fish tank filled with some of the most beautiful coy he had ever seen, but no face. Through the water he could see that it was the other side of the men's bathroom. Wow…talk about a huge bathroom…He began to examine the tank carefully, looking at all the little accessories that had been placed to make the tank even more beautiful. But more importantly, he was searching for the face he had seen only moments ago. He tilted his head curiously when he saw a hole in between two of the miniature homes in the tank and slowly bent down to look through. He blinked in surprise when he saw chocolate eyes staring back at him.

Shuuhei shot back up and was surprised when the other male did the same. They just stood there, staring at each other through the glass, unable to do much else. He was…very handsome. He had short orange hair that seemed a little strange, but beautiful at the same time. His brown eyes were widened in momentary shock, as Shuuhei was sure his were as well. He was dressed up in a white shirt and white pants that hugged his frame just enough to see the firm muscles hat lay beneath. A pair of white wings was also attached to his back to complete the angel look that he was obviously going for.

Shuuhei titled his head slightly and the other looked down for a moment before looking back up and smiling softly. Shuuhei blinked a couple times before chuckling and smiling back. He was surprised when the boy moved slowly towards the other end of the glass and followed the movement, unwilling to look break the gaze. At the same time they turned the heads to get a better view of the other before going back to the original position. Shuuhei smiled when he began to laugh silently through the glass. Gods that smile…

Shuuhei felt with heart throb and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the glass. The other chuckled again and Shuuhei thought for the briefest of moments that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. The moment was ruined though when a small black haired woman appeared beside his beautiful stranger.

"Ichigo, your mother calls. Come, lets away," Rukia told him with some urgency, which told him that she'd been looking for him for a while. Ichigo blinked and struggled lightly as Rukia began to pull him away and out of the restroom. Somehow, it never bothered Rukia to get him from places like the men's room, which made him wonder half the time, but that's beside the point. He looked back through the glass to the dark haired man on the other side and gave him a smile before he was dragged away.

As he was pulled along by his nurse, Ichigo continued to look back over his shoulder in hopes of seeing that man again. To his delight, the dark haired man hurried out the other door to the men's room and began to look around frantically.

Shuuhei ran out of the bathroom and looked around for his angel clad stranger and managed to catch a glimpse of him as he was dragged through the crowd. Desperate to keep him in sight, he followed them as quickly as he could.

Rukia pulled Ichigo forward and into the waiting arms of Orihime Inoue. She smiled up at Ichigo warmly before taking his hands and holding them at the ready. "Will you now deny to dance?" Lady Hiyori popped out of nowhere and smiled sweetly at Orihime.

"A lady young man, such a lady."

Orihime smiled at Lady Hiyori before doing the same to Ichigo and sweeping him off into the sea of costumes. She pulled him around to the edge where there were less people, giving them more room to dance together. Ichigo, completely oblivious to Orihime's charms, went about looking for his dark haired stranger with every turn they made. He finally spotted his as the knight-clad stranger as he came to a halt at the edge of the crowd. Ichigo couldn't help the smile that soon graced his lips.

But Ichigo wasn't the only one who had seen Shuuhei on the edge of the crowd. Shirosaki lowered his cigarette as the anger began to rise up in him. "What? Dare that slave come hither, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin." Shiro began to make his way through the crowd, ready to rip the head off Shuuhei's body, when Lord Shinji came in between him and his target.

"Why, how now, kinsman! Wherefore storm you so?" Shiro glared up at his lord who looked so merry at an obvious time to fight.

"Uncle, this is that villain Shuuhei, a Hisagi, our foe," Shiro hissed as he pointed Shuuhei out in the crowd. Lord Shinji turned to glance at Shuuhei before looking back at Shiro and throwing an arm around the albino's shoulders.

"Young Shuuhei is it?"

"'Tis he."

"Content thee, gentle cuz, content thee. Let him alone. I would not for the wealth of all the town, here in my house do him disparagement. Therefore be patient, take no note of him," Lord Shinji suggested with a smile on his face. Shiro shrugged the arm off his shoulders harshly and took a step away from his uncle.

"I'll not endure him."

Lord Shinji's merry expression quickly changed to that of anger and impatience. "He shall be endured." His tone added to his expression even more so than Shiro thought possible. Shiro glared at his uncle. Lord Shinji wasted no time in raising his hand and giving Shirosaki a moderate slap to the face.

"Go to! What, Goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to!"

"Uncle, 'tis a shame,"

"Make a mutiny among my guests?!" Lord Shinji asked taking a threatening step forward. Shiro balled his fists before looking away and complying with his lord's wishes.

Shuuhei watched as his angel continued to dance with some unknown beauty and felt a stream of happiness shoot through him every time he saw the other look back to make sure that he was still there. Shuuhei glanced down at his chest only for the briefest of moments before looking back towards his stranger.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night." He'd never felt so strongly for someone before, for another iman/i, not even Rangiku. He just couldn't get enough of the other and he longed to reach out and snatch him away from the clutches of that strange woman. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the dancing stopped and applause rose from the crowd. Shuuhei looked back towards his angel and saw that he and the woman had stopped a bit of a ways to his left. He panicked for a moment before running over to get back to him.

Once he came up behind him, Shuuhei watched as the woman looked back to smile at his angel before looking off again. Shuuhei glanced around before slowly reaching down and taking hold of his angel's hand.

Ichigo jumped as he felt someone grab his hand, but when he turned to see who it was, his heart almost leapt out of his chest when he saw it was his dark haired knight. He allowed himself to be pulled a little farther back so that he was standing with his back to a beam and next to his knight. He couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his lips and his heart began to pound against his ribs. Why is he feeling this way? He's never felt such a strong feeling for someone, much less another man. He shook his head gently to rid himself of the thought. He didn't care. For some reason this stranger made him feel…so…so happy by just being there. Was this love?

Shuuhei smiled and leaned toward the other slowly so as not to draw attention. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this…" He pulled back and they both turned away from each other as the woman looked back towards his angel again. Once she looked away, Shuuhei leaned back and smiled. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He slowly brought his angel's hand to his lips and placed upon them a gentle kiss.

Ichigo blushed lightly as his knight kissed his hand gently without breaking eye contact. He looked back to make sure that Orihime wasn't looking before he pulled his knight a little ways away from the beam. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." His dark haired knight smiled slightly.

"Have not saints' lips and holy palmers too?" Shuuhei smiled and leaned forward to kiss his angel, but the angel turned away and smiled.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Ichigo answered as the two of them began to circle each other slowly.

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Shuuhei leaned closer to his angel so that their noses were barely brushing. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He went to kiss his angel again, but his angel snapped his head away to his left.

Ichigo panicked as he heard his mother approaching with Orihime. He quickly grabbed his knight's hand and pulled him out of the sight of his mother and into a less crowded room. He looked back and smiled up at the other man for a moment before his knight leaned forward to steal his kiss. He leaned into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and softness of the other's lips. After a long moment they pulled back slowly and gazed silently at the other. Ichigo watched as his knight smiled.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Ichigo smiled at the response.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Shuuhei smiled and leaned forward again slowly.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Their lips met again, but this kiss was shorter and seemed more sweet than passionate.

Ichigo smiled up at his knight. "You kiss by the book." His stranger smiled then let out a little laugh that Ichigo joined. He rested his forehead on his Knight's shoulder as his knight did the same with his head. They both looked up upon hearing the loud laughter of Ichigo's mother. The strawberry reached down and took hold of the other's hand before pulling him back into the other room, away from his mother again.

Once they were again out of the sight of those who his angel was trying to avoid, Shuuhei leaned forward to kiss his angel again. He wrapped his arms around his angel's waist, brining him closer as he felt his angel run his smooth finger over his neck and down his arms. When they pulled away they leaned forward to rest their foreheads together and smile at the other.

"Sir…" Ichigo jumped and turned to see Rukia standing there eyeing the two of them. "Your mother craves a word with you." She looked over at his knight before reaching down and taking hold of her charge's hand. "Come, let's away." With that said she pulled him out of the room and in the direction of his mother. Ichigo looked back for his knight, not wanting to be parted.

Shuuhei smiled and followed after his angel and the nurse all the way until he came to the bottom of a set of stairs where he saw his angel…standing with…Lady Kurosaki and that woman from before…Shuuhei felt his smile fade as he began to fit the pieces together in his mind. His angel stopped at the top of the stairs while his mother and that woman moved on. His angel seemed confused and worried as to why Shuuhei was looking at him so. Shuuhei looked back and forth in between the leaving Lady and his angel.

"Is he a Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stared down at his knight, who was looking back in shocked disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. He heard Rukia sigh in irritation before walking forward and pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"He is Shuuhei, and he's a Hisagi; the only son of your great enemy." Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he stared down at his Knight, who now probably knew that he was of his family. Ichigo couldn't believe it and continued to stare at Shuuhei, his knight, until Rukia pulled him away again. Ichigo shook his head and pulled away from Rukia to run back around to the railing above Shuuhei. Shuuhei stared back up at Ichigo, his angel so called by his nurse. They continued to watch the other until Izuru and his friends along with Renji came up beside him to drag him away. Renji laughed as he walked past.

"Away, be gone; the sport is at the best." Shuuhei stared up at Ichigo still.

"Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest," he said to himself. Renji started to pull him away but he struggled to free himself and to return to Ichigo. Ichigo watched in surprise at the motion and then saw as his knight was pushed from the room. Ichigo raced around to one of the windows to try and see his knight again. Thankfully he managed to catch a glimpse of him as he stood there waiting for his friend to gather his Zanpakutou. Shuuhei looked up and saw Ichigo watching him from the window. He didn't break their gaze until he felt Renji pulling him along to leave. As the moved, Shuuhei watched as Ichigo moved from window to window to keep him in sight.

Eventually, as Shuuhei stood at the gate with his friends he stood transfixed on Ichigo who was watching him from the closest window. They stared at each other for the longest time, wanting to be together, yet unable to believe who the other truly was. Ichigo's expression softened sadly.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy." And he watched as his knight, Shuuhei, a Hisagi, was at last dragged away from his view.

Shirosaki stepped through the gate and watched in hatred as Shuuhei and his companions disappeared into the night. "I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall Now seeming sweet convert to bitterous gall." The albino sneered at Shuuhei one last time before turning on his heel and storming back into his home.


	3. Act II

Here's Act II! I'm sorry that it took so long XO Anywho, he's the ShuuIchi love~ XD

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shuuhei ran down the streets of the Seireitei, ignoring the calls of his friends following behind. He had to see Ichigo again, he _needed_ to see him again. When he heard Renji and the others catching up, he quickly ducked into the shadows that lay around the Kurosaki household. Renji stopped in the middle of the street, searching for his friend in the darkness.

"Shuuhei! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover! I conjure thee by Rangiku's bright eyes, by her high forehead and her scarlet lip, by her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh! Oh, Shuuhei that she were an open ass, and thou a poperin pear!" Renji called into the night.

In the darkness, Shuuhei began to slowly climb up the wall using a nearby tree. He looked back in Renji's direction before continuing on his climb. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound!" Renji sighed exasperatedly before turning in all directions

"Shuuhei, good night. I'll to my truckle bed, this field-bed is too cold for me to sleep," he called before he and the rest of the group left for home. Shuuhei grunted as he finally reached the top of the wall. The moon glinted off the silver mail shirt that he wore, the heavier accessories long discarded. He looked down the other side of the wall before balancing his weight and swinging himself over.

He landed with a soft _'thud'_ on the grass below, bent low in a crouch. When he was sure no one heard him, he slowly stood up and walked out into the yard. He glanced around the area and saw a swimming pond to his left and the main building in front of him. There was a balcony with a set of stairs to the left of it along with a large trellis along the side of the wall beside the balcony. **(1)**

He felt his heart jump when he heard a noise in coming from the balcony above him. He quickly ran over to the wall and pressed himself up against it, so as not to be seen. In the room above, a light clicked on. Shuuhei twisted his head to look up towards the light.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" He questioned to himself. He licked his lips and took a deep breath before turning and slowly climbing up the trellis beside him. "It is the east, and Ichigo is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her servant art far more fair than she." He paused right below the edge of the balcony and stayed there, hoping to catch a glimpse of the strawberry when he came out. "Be not her servant, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it. Oh, cast it off." The doors to the balcony opened and out stepped, not Ichigo, but his Nurse, Rukia. Shuuhei scowled before quietly starting back down the trellis. **(2)**

About halfway down the door to his right opened, causing him to slip to the ground. Miraculously, he didn't draw the attention of the one who began walking out. Shuuhei pressed himself as close as he could to the trellis upon seeing that it was Ichigo, his angel. Ichigo was still wearing the white shirt and pants, but had taken the wings off to reveal his broad shoulders.

"It is my lord, oh, it is my love! Oh, that he knew he were," he whispered to himself as the strawberry walked past, oblivious to his presence. Ichigo paused a few feet past Shuuhei and reached back to rest his hand on his neck.

"Aye me…" Ichigo sighed as he began to rub his neck in thought. Shuuhei sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"He speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel," he whispered to himself. Ichigo sighed again, bending down to sit before the pond and play the some of the pebbles around the edge.

"Shuuhei, oh Shuuhei, where art thou, Shuuhei?" he asked as he flicked one of the pebbles into the water. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Kurosaki." Shuuhei tilted his head slightly as he listened.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Hisagi. What's Hisagi? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man," Ichigo said, chuckling as he went. Shuuhei quietly pushed himself off the trellis and slowly walked towards the other. "Oh, be some other name! What's in a name that which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet? So Shuuhei would, were he not Shuuhei called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Oh, Shuuhei, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." Shuuhei came to a stop close behind the other.

"I take thee at thy word." Ichigo jumped up and spun around so quickly that he lost his footing and began to fall back into the pond. Shuuhei reached out to catch him, but only ended up in being dragged into the water himself.

Ichigo stared at Shuuhei through the water in shock before slowly rising to the top. Shuuhei stood as well, facing the now soaked strawberry. It was deeper than he had thought. He thought that the water would go up to mid-calf at most, but the water came up to his chest instead. They gasped for air lightly as Ichigo continued to stare at Shuuhei in surprise.

"Art thou not Shuuhei and a Hisagi?" Ichigo asked in a loud whisper. Shuuhei shook his head as they slowly began to circle each other in the water.

"Neither, fair sir, if either thee dislike," he replied smiling at the teen.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The garden walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here," Ichigo whispered. Shuuhei continued to smile and gently held onto the other's arms under the water.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt," Shuuhei explained standing straight up and turning towards the rest of the house and raising his voice. "Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me!"

Ichigo quickly grabbed Shuuhei by the collar with a blush creeping across his cheeks and drug him back down so that the dark haired man's chin touched the water. Upon hearing someone coming towards the area, Ichigo shoved Shuuhei behind a rock and shoved his head under the water. Just as the strawberry turned around, he saw one of the guards poke his head around the corner. Ichigo smiled and waved innocently getting the same in return. The guard glanced around the area once before turning and returning to his post.

Shuuhei came up and gasped for air as Ichigo grabbed his arms to keep him up. Ichigo looked down at his knight's face and scowled slightly.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Shuuhei looked up and gently grasped his angel's arms as they slowly began to circle once again.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." Ichigo stood up slowly and Shuuhei stayed down low to the other's chest, staring up into chocolate orbs. They stayed like that for a moment before Shuuhei slowly began to rise and close the distance between them. He paused when he was centimeters away to glance into those eyes again, but then continued to lean in until he had placed a soft kiss on his angel's lips. They parted for a second before Shuuhei stood to full height and leaned down to kiss him again. Ichigo melted into the kiss and felt his way up the armored body until he reached the neck and wrapped his arms around it. Ichigo was surprised at himself when he felt no panic as the other's arm wrapped around his waist as a hand was placed behind his neck. Usually, he would shy away from such touches, but somehow, with this man, it felt so…so…

Ichigo broke the kiss and looked down as his cheeks began to burn slightly. Shuuhei tilted his head in question as his angel stepped back until he was resting against the pond wall.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night. Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke, but farewell compliment!" he said slowly moving around the edge as Shuuhei followed close before him. Ichigo looked down as he paused, but looked back up smiling a moment later. "Dost thou love me?" Shuuhei smiling as placed a small kiss on his love's lips before the strawberry pulled back, smiling still. "I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word. Yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. Oh, gentle Shuuhei, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully."

"Lord," Shuuhei began as he drew close to the other once again. "By yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" Ichigo scowled and looked away rolling his eyes.

"Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Shuuhei watched as Ichigo leaned back to float on the water, looking up at the moon with a faint smile. Shuuhei came up beside the strawberry and chuckled as he laid his hand to rest on the other's face.

"Well, what shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all," Ichigo replied, smiling warmly at the scarred man. "Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self; which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-" He leaned down and kissed him again, finding too hard to resist from doing so for so long. Ichigo reached up and ran his hand through the silky locks as an arm was wrapped around his waist again. After a moment, Ichigo opened his eyes and ducked under the water to escape from the arm on his stomach. It didn't work and Shuuhei still held on as Ichigo faced away from him.

"Do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, and too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'it lightens.' Sweet, good night!" Ichigo turned back to look at Shuuhei and reached up to cup the tattooed cheek. He gave Shuuhei a short kiss before pulling away. "This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet." Ichigo was finding it hard to speak as he felt soft lips make their way from his jaw line and down his neck. With every once of his willpower, Ichigo reached back and pulled himself up and out of the water. "Good night."

Shuuhei stood there for a moment, watching as his angel turned to stumble away from the pond and back to the building. Shuuhei scrambled to the edge and began to push himself up. "Oh, wilt though leave me so unsatisfied?"

Ichigo froze and slowly turned back to face the other, a scowl gracing his brows. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Shuuhei let the smile slowly stretch across his lips before looking up at his love.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Ichigo stared at Shuuhei for another moment before the scowl melted into a smile. The strawberry turned and made a run back for Shuuhei who now stood on the edge of the pond. "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it!" Shuuhei smiled as their lips connected once again and Ichigo's hands immediately found their way into his hair. However, the force of their bodies colliding sent the two back into the pond with a loud splash. Shuuhei smiled and held the body to him as they floated just below the surface.

Rukia poked through Ichigo's window and looked down to see him floating in the water. From her position so far above, she didn't notice the other body beneath his. "Ichigo!" Ichigo's head snapped around just in time to see Rukia walk away from the window. He grabbed Shuuhei's hand and quickly dragged the both of them out of the water and into a shadow provided by his home. He checked up to his window again before looking at his knight.

"Three words, dear Shuuhei, and good night indeed." The strawberry looked away again to check the window. "If that thy bent of love be honorable, thy purpose marriage. Send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite, and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world." The two smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss again, but another cry from inside made them break apart. Ichigo looked up to the window.

"By and by I come!" he called out to his nurse before returning his gaze to his knight's. "But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee."

"Ichigo!" Ichigo frowned up at the window again and let out an irritated sound.

"By and by, I come!" He backed away from Shuuhei and began to walk backwards to the door as slowly as he could allow. "To cease thy strife, and leave me to my grief." He stopped at the door and leaned against it with his hand around the handle. "Tomorrow will I send."

Shuuhei nodded. "So thrive my soul." Ichigo smiled and gave a brief nod. Shuuhei returned the smile and jogged up to meet with his angel once more before their night ended.

"A thousand times good night," Ichigo said as Shuuhei leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light," he replied smiling. They both leaned in to give each other one last kiss, however, it only lasted a moment.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called sticking her head out the window. Shuuhei dove away behind some cover as Ichigo quickly composed himself. He gave her a grin and a short wave, only getting a roll of the eyes in return. Ichigo lowered his hand as the brunette's head disappeared and the window closed. Ichigo glanced over at Shuuhei, who stood up, and smiled again before turning back to the door. Shuuhei watched with his own smile as his angel disappeared behind the door.

"Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books. But love from love, toward school with heavy looks," he mumbled as he began to step back to the edge of the Kurosaki property.

"Shuuhei!" The tattooed man looked up to see Ichigo resting his elbows on the sill of the now open window. "What o'clock shall I send to thee?" Shuuhei smiled at the loud whisper and walked forward to answer just as quietly.

"By the hour of nine."

"I will not fail. 'Tis twenty year till then!" Ichigo whispered. They both chuckled before Shuuhei ran up to the trellis and began to climb up to his angel. Ichigo reached into his pocket and gently let the object he had taken out fall into Shuuhei's outstretched hand. Shuuhei looked down at the soul badge before smiling up at his angel.

"Good night, good night!" Ichigo whispered. Shuuhei nodded and pressed the badge to his chest and dropped down to the ground. Ichigo watched as his knight made his way to and over the wall of the property. He sighed and hand a hand through his hair, smiling softly. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"Ichigo!" Rukia wailed loudly as she entered the room. Ichigo slammed his head on the window and swore at the nurse before pulling himself inside and slamming the window shut.

------------------------------------

Juushiro sighed and smiled at the plethora of plants that surrounded him. "Oh, mighty is the powerful grace that lies in plants, herbs, stones, and their true qualities." He smiled and turned to the two small children that stood beside him, admiring all the plants. "For naught so vile that the earth doth live but to the earth some special good doth give." He turned back to his plants and began to carefully crush some chosen leaves in a small bowl. "Nor aught so good, but strained from that fair use revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse: virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied; and vice sometimes by action dignified. Within the infant rind of this weak flower poison is resident and medicine power." He smiled as he placed his tools down to gently prod at the flower beside him. "For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part; being tasted, slays all senses with the heart." He picked the flower and placed it into the bowl before crushing it as well. The fluids from the mixture of crush plants mixed together to form a dark blue liquid that filled the bowl about half way.

"Two such imposed kings encamp them still in man as well as herbs, grace and rude will," he said picking up the bowl and showing it to the children to see. They gathered around the bowl and looked upon it in wonder. Juushiro smiled at their expression before turning and placing the bowl back onto his small table. "And where the worser is predominant, full soon the canker death eats up that plant."

"Good marrow Captain!"

Juushiro looked up to see Shuuhei standing on the rooftop above him, panting slightly in what seemed to be, not exhaustion from using shun-po, but rather some strange excitement. Juushiro smiled and waved to the younger soul reaper.

"Ohayo!" the terminally ill captain called before smiling at the children. "What early tongue so sweet saludeth me?"

"Good marrow, Lieutenant Shuuhei," the children greeted.

"Good marrow," Shuuhei replied as he hopped down beside the captain. The two giggled before quickly scurrying off to leave the two officers alone.

"Young son, it argues a distempered head so soon to bid good marrow to thy bed." Juushiro paused and turned to Shuuhei, crossing his arms with an amused expression slowly appearing. "Or if not so, then here I hit it right, our Shuuhei hath not seen his bed tonight." Shuuhei followed Juushiro as the elder began to make his way into the squad thirteen barracks.

"The last is true; the sweeter rest was mine," he answered. Juushiro shook his head and held up his arms in defeat.

"God pardon sin," he muttered. He suddenly perked up and turned to Shuuhei curiously. "Was thou with Rangiku?"

"Rangiku?" Shuuhei asked as a small wrinkle appeared between his brows. "My sickly Captain, no. I have forgot that name, and that name's woe."

"Well, that's my good son," Juushiro replied smiling as they continued on with their walking. "But where hast thou been?"

"I have been feasting with mine enemy, where on a sudden one hath wounded me, that's by me wounded," Shuuhei answered. Juushiro stopped and tilted his head at this and as the younger walked around to stand before him. "Both our remedies within thy help and holy physic lies."

Juushiro sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift. Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift." Juushiro walked around Shuuhei and continued on his way. Shuuhei quickly jogged around so that he had come to stand to before and off to the side of the captain.

"Then plainly know my hearts dear love is set, on the fair son of rich Kurosaki." Juushiro head snapped up and he looked over at the other slowly, as if to make sure he had heard right. "We met, we wooed, we made exchange of vow." Shuuhei drifted off into thought, smiling as he conjured up a picture of his beloved. When he realized that Juushiro was no longer before him and making his way through the squad, Shuuhei ran to catch up. "I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, that thou consent to marry us today!"

Juushiro froze mid-step and turned to face the Hisagi with a look of surprise. "Good gods," he replied blinking slowly. "What a change is here! Is Rangiku that thou didst love so dear so soon forsaken? Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts but in their eyes." Shuuhei sighed and took a step towards Juushiro.

"Thou chid'st me oft for loving Rangiku." Juushiro rolled his eyes and came upon the doors to his office.

"For doting; not for loving, lieutenant," he said as he slid the door open and left it so for Shuuhei to follow. Shuuhei came to a stop at the front of the desk as Juushiro sat behind it.

"I pray thee, chide me not," he began before licking his lips. "Whom I love now doth grace for grace and love for love allow; the other did not so." Juushiro scoffed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

"Oh, she knew well. Thy love read by wrote and could not spell." Juushiro paused and looked off to the side as a thought suddenly struck him. Maybe, if Shuuhei did marry Ichigo, the one whom the other had so obviously fallen for, then just maybe, there might be peace and love between the two families that understood nothing but hate. Juushiro stood and Shuuhei watched in confusion before he received a smile.

"Come, young waverer, come, go with me. In one respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may so happy prove, to turn you household rachor to pure love." Shuuhei's face lit up and he practically threw himself across the desk to grab the captain's hand and shake it vigorously.

"Oh, let us hence! I stand on sudden haste," he exclaimed excitedly, pulling Juushiro out of the office. Juushiro stopped him and held a stern, but loving look.

"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast."

-------------------------------------

Izuru sighed and flipped his soul pager shut. Shuuhei didn't seem to be answering. Renji sighed and stepped forward, his hands finding their way to rest themselves upon his hips.

"Where the devil should this Shuuhei be? Came he not home tonight?" the redhead questioned. Izuru shrugged and took up to following Renji as he walked down the street.

"Not to his father's; I spoke with his man."

"Why that pale hard-hearted wench, that Rangiku. Torments him so, that he will sure run mad," Renji muttered as he hunched forward slightly, a scowl gracing his forehead.

"Shirosaki, the kinsman of old Kurosaki, hath sent a letter to his father's house," said Izuru. Renji stopped and turned to the blonde, a smirk replacing the scowl.

"A challenge, on my life," he bet before grinning and turning away.

"Shuuhei will answer it?" Izuru asked thoughtfully. Renji smirked at Izuru over his shoulder.

"Any man that can write may answer a letter." Izuru rolled his eyes.

"Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he dares, being dared."

"But alas, poor Shuuhei, he is already dead," Renji said quickly spinning around to deliver a kick to Izuru's chest. Izuru jumped back and smirked at the playfulness of Renji's attack. "Stabbed with a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a love-song. The very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft and is he a man to encounter Shirosaki?" Izuru grinned and smacked Renji upside the head before they continued down the street.

"Why, what is Shirosaki?" Izuru inquired raising a slim brow. Renji sniggered.

"More than prince of cats," replied mockingly. "He is the _courageous_ captain of compliments." He stopped and made a bow to Izuru and the blonde chuckled. "He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion. He rests his minim rest, one, two, and the third in your bosom!" Izuru grinned and twitched as Zabimaru was gently shoved against his chest still in the sheath. Renji grinned. "The very butcher of a silk button, a duelist, a duelist!" Izuru pulled Wabisuke out of its holdings and held a stand off with Renji. "A gentleman of the very first house, of the first and second cause." They both grinned as the both flipped their weapons around in ridiculous fashions. "The immortal passado! Punto reverso! The Hai!"

"The what?" Izuru asked as he stopped to laugh at Renji's last movement. He looked behind Renji and a smile appeared. "Here comes Shuuhei. Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei walked up and came to a stop between the two. "Ho ho, Capitol punks!"

"Signior Shuuhei, bon jour!" Renji said smiling. However, the smile faded and Renji proceeded to walk away with a huff. "There's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night."

"Good morrow to you both," Shuuhei said, grinning as he followed Renji with Izuru beside him. "What counterfeit did I give you?"

"The slip, sir, the slip. Can you not conceive?" Renji asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Pardon, good Renji, my business was great; and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy," Shuuhei retorted as he rushed around his fellow lieutenant with a grin on his face.

"That's as much as to say, such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in the hams." Izuru and Shuuhei chuckled and called out as Ikkaku joined them. Renji smirked and backed away from the group smirking.

"Meaning to courtesy," said Shuuhei. Renji bowed with his arms out to his sides.

"Thou hast most kindly hit it."

"A most courteous exposition."

"Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy," Renji replied squaring his shoulders and placing his hands on his hips and grinning. Shuuhei stepped forward and laughed at his friend.

"Pink for flower?"

Renji grinned. "Right." Shuuhei looked around his friends and grinned.

"Why, then, is my pump well flowered?" Everyone laughed and Renji backed down a little.

"Sure Witt! Now art thou sociable, now art thou Shuuhei!" Renji cried before chasing the older Lieutenant down the street. "Now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature?" Renji wrestled him to the ground and they got up laughing after a moment. As Shuuhei sat himself on his knees he looked up to see a short, black haired woman standing before him.

"Here's goodly gear!" Rukia stared at Renji and Shuuhei for a moment before rolling her eyes and pointing to Shuuhei.

"I desire some confidence with you." Shuuhei quickly sobered up and nodded to the young woman before moving to walk beside her. Renji raised an eyebrow before grinning and giving chase.

"A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! So ho! Shuuhei! Shuuhei! Shuuhei!" Everyone called after him, until Renji pulled Zabimaru and released it into the street. All became silent and Shuuhei turned to Renji. "Will you come to your father's? We'll to dinner thither." Shuuhei gave his friend a stern look.

"I will follow you." Renji blinked, surprised at the response. As Shuuhei turned away, he placed Zabimaru back into its sheath.

"Farewell, ancient lady. Farewell!" Renji called as Shuuhei and Rukia disappeared from his sight. Once they turned the corner onto an empty street, Rukia shoved Shuuhei against the wall and glared at him fiercely.

"If ye should lead him into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say. For the lord is young, and, therefore, if you should deal double with him, truly it were an ill thing and very weak dealing," Rukia warned, instinctively putting her hand on her hilt in a threatening manner. Shuuhei looked off to the side as his friends slowly passed them on the street, wondering what the hell was going on. The group put a little bit of distance between them and Shuuhei, but stopped close near the end of the street.

"Bid him to come to confession this afternoon. And there he shall, at Captain Ukitake's residence, be shrived and married." Rukia's glare melted into a grin. She reached up and patted him gently before walking off in her own direction. Shuuhei watched her go with a smile before turning and running to meet up with his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran down the hallway and slammed the door to his room open to be greeted by the sight of Rukia just managing to set herself into a chair. Ichigo tried to calm himself as he closed the door and walked over to his nurse.

"Oh honey nurse, what news? Nurse?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Gods, he needed to know what Shuuhei had said! He couldn't believe that he was acting in such a girlish way, but he could help the impatient excitement that rushed through his veins. Rukia sighed and waved him off.

"I am a-weary, give me leave awhile. Oh, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I!" Rukia said resting her hand against her head. She looked everywhere before actually finding Shuuhei. For a squad Lieutenant, he sure was hard to find. Oh, the things she did out of love for the strawberry. This just gave her the right to abuse him somehow later. She smiled at the thought, and Ichigo scowled.

"I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news," he groaned flopping onto his bed "Come, I pray thee, speak."

"What haste? Can you not stay awhile? Do you not see that I am out of breath?" she asked pouting slightly.

"How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath?" Ichigo questioned, deadpanning on the girl. After a moment, he looked away so as to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "Is the news good, or bad? Answer to that."

"Well, you have made a simple choice. You know not how to choose a man. Shuuhei! No, not he, though his face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels all men's. And for a hand, and a foot, and a body." Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as Rukia thought about how handsome Shuuhei was. Rukia grinned and shrugged. Though she thought he was handsome, Shuuhei was obviously better suited for Ichigo. Besides, she was ecstatic that her life long dream of getting two men together was finally coming true. And with Ichigo no less! She was so proud!

Ichigo shook his head to snap out of it. "But all this did I know before. What says he of our marriage? What of that?" His patience was definitely growing thin. If she didn't tell him something soon, he was going to have to attack her. Seriously, he wanted to know what Shuuhei said, damn it!

"Lord, how my head aches! What a head have I! Oh, my back!" Rukia complained, grinning. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before climbing off the bed and moving to stand behind her. Rukia grinned in triumph as Ichigo began to massage her back and shoulders. She loved how she could sucker him into these things. "Other side! Oh, my back."

"In faith, I am sorry that thou art not well. Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?" Rukia covered her mouth and desperately tried to hold back the giggles that racked her body. Oh, this was too rich. He was _that_ desperate.

"Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous…" She trailed off. "Where is your mother?"

Ichigo threw his arms up and stormed around to face Rukia. "Where is my mother? How oddly thou repliest!" Ichigo could feel his cheeks burn out of embarrassment and anger as Rukia tried to stifle more giggles. "Your love says, like an honest gentleman, 'where is your mother?'" God, she was infuriating!

"Oh, lord dear! Are you so hot? Henceforward do your messages yourself!" Rukia exclaimed jumping up and moving to leave the room. He just had to kill the fun didn't he? Ichigo ran around to block the door. Rukia stopped and crossed her arms.

"Here's such a coil! Come, what says Shuuhei?" Ichigo felt like such a child, but he wanted an answer _now, _God damn it! Rukia stared up at him, measuring the level of his desperation, before forcing back the smiling she was trying so hard to hide.

"Have you got leave to go to the Gotei Thirteen today?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I have."

Rukia felt her lips moving despite her best efforts. "Then hie you hence to Captain Ukitake's residence. There stays a husband to make you his." Ichigo blinked before letting out a cry of joy and pulling the girl into a bone-crushing hug. She laughed and let out an excited squeal of her own before returning the hug.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rukia bounced excitedly in the back of the room as Ichigo moved to stand beside Shuuhei before Captain Ukitake. Ichigo looked down shyly before looking over at Shuuhei to find he was looking as well. The two smiled at each other before looking away briefly. However, they couldn't hold out for long and looked back into the other's eyes. Ichigo had never felt this way before. He could've sworn his heart was going to bust out of his chest it was beating so quickly. But, despite that, it was a pleasant feeling and he found that he didn't mind it all that much.

Shuuhei was in the same boat and he couldn't help the smile that was plastered onto his face. His angel looked beautiful in that white suit of his; the orange hair clashing against it in a somewhat pleasing manner. Rukia couldn't hold it in anymore and sat down in a closer chair to be closer to the event. She was so happy for the two of them!

Juushiro smiled between the two men before him. "These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph, die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in it's own deliciousness." Shuuhei smiled as he slipped the wedding band around his angel's finger just as Ichigo did for him. They smiled at each other again before looking back towards Juushiro. Rukia almost let out a squeal as Shuuhei reached over and gently laced their fingers together. "Therefore love moderately. Shuuhei shall thank the son for us both."

As they turned to face each other, Ichigo could feel the slight blush burning his cheeks. Shuuhei noticed and chuckled as he leaned down to press their foreheads together. Ichigo looked down shyly. Shuuhei gently reached up and hooked his finger under Ichigo's chin. Their eyes meet and after a moment of shared bliss, they smiled at one another before leaning in to kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Do they even have those in Soul Society? I don't know…pretend that there are! LOL XD

(2) How many of you think that this sounds weird at this part? I do! It just sounds funny to me seeing it as Ichigo instead of Juliet X3 I also think it would be funny if Hisagi ever did anything like this…

Oh my god! This took so long to do! I'm so sorry!!!! Anyway, I hoped ya'll liked it. I think I messed up the wedding part though XD Ah well. Rate and Review please!! :)


	4. Act III

Oh my GOD, this took forever to do. I finished like ¾ the day after I published the last one, but I just didn't have the time to finish the rest! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy it, I know I had fun writing it! Review please!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuru raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, which brought wave after wave of heat. He sighed up at the sky before looking back to the street before him, watching as Renji swung Zabimaru around for entertainment. Izuru sighed once more.

"I pray thee good Renji let's retire. The day is hot. The Kurosaki's are abroad," Izuru called to the redhead. "And if we meet we shall not escape a brawl, for in these hot day is the mad blood stirring."

Renji stopped swinging Zabimaru and sheathed it as the blonde made his way over. Once they were together, they began to walk down the street. Renji thought about what Izuru had mentioned earlier about the Kurosaki's.

"Keep away the cats!" he cried and went to put Izuru in a headlock. Izuru dodge and laughed at his friend's failed attempt. Izuru grinned and waved to Ikkaku and Yumichika as they made their way towards them to lean against the wall. Renji smirked and dove for Izuru, but once again missed. Izuru chuckled and sat himself upon a crate that happened to be there. "Thou art like one of these fellows that, when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says, "God send me no need of thee," and by the operation of the second cup draws him on the drawer…" Renji and Ikkaku pulled out their swords at the same time, but merely grinned at the other's action. "When indeed there is no need."

As the swords were put away, Izuru looked between his friends. "Am I like such a fellow?"

Renji laughed and leaned against the wall beside Yumichika. "Thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in the Seireitei." Izuru grinned and looked off to the side. His grin slowly faded as he saw a group heading in their direction, led by a mass of white. He turned to look back at Renji.

"By my head, here come the Kurosaki's."

Ikkaku and Yumichika straighten up and instinctively reached down to hold their swords at the ready. Renji shrugged and lifted his leg so that his heel was on level with Izuru's head.

"By my heel…" He grinned. "I care not."

Shirosaki stopped as his eyes landed on the boys of the Hisagi household. Uryuu and Chad came to a stop as well, just behind the albino. Shirosaki took a step forward and looked over his shoulder slightly.

"Follow me close," he told his companions before turning to Izuru's group. They walked up slowly and eye contact between the two groups never broke as the tension began to escalate. Shirosaki came to a stop a couple feet away. "Gentlemen, good day, a word with one of you?"

Izuru glanced between Yumichika and Ikkaku and found them to be doing the same. Renji, the only one who pretended not to notice the hollow's presence, suddenly jerked in mock surprise. "Oh, and but one word with one of us?" Renji pushed off the wall and gestured to his friends with a mockingly innocent expression. "Couple it with something. Make it a word and a...a blow." Ikkaku laughed and Renji grinned as he held his head in his hands before floofing the red mass. Shirosaki just stared at the lieutenant with annoyance, more than anything else.

As everyone laughed, with the exception of Izuru, who was trying so hard not to, Shirosaki spoke. "You shall find me apt enough to that, sir. And you will give me occasion." Shirosaki twitched slightly as Renji began to slink around the street, laughing. Oh, how he wanted to kill that man, but now was not the time. This is not what he came for.

"Could you not take some occasion without giving?" Renji asked with his back turned to Shirosaki as he held his hands over his head and swaying his hips. Shirosaki scanned the area, searching for his man as he felt his patience growing thin.

"Renji!" he called through grit teeth. "Thou art consortest with Shuuhei?" Shirosaki smirked as all went quiet and Renji froze. The lieutenant slowly turned to the hollow.

"Consort?" he spat. Uryuu and Chad pulled Shirosaki back as Renji turned and angrily began to make his way over. "What does thou make us minstrels? And thou make minstrels of us look to hear nothing of discords." Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly walked around to stand in front of Renji to try and stop him. Renji pushed through and began to push aside anyone in the street that got in his way. "Here's my fiddlestick. Here's that shall make you dance! Zounds, Consort!" Izuru managed to get to him and tried to push him off course. Renji moved and continued to get to Shirosaki, who began to make mocking gestures to the redhead.

"Either withdraw unto some private place, or reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us," Izuru said as Renji broke through and continued on for Shirosaki. Ikkaku and Yumichika came up to flank their friend, should he need any help. Shirosaki laughed and continued to back step away into a deserted street.

"Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze," Renji replied as Shirosaki let out another laugh. I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I."

Shirosaki suddenly froze, causing everyone else to do so. Shirosaki looked behind Renji at the sound of running and saw Shuuhei coming towards them. He looked back to Renji.

"Peace be with you sir, here comes my man."

"Renji!" Renji turned as Shuuhei called his name. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru all looked between Shuuhei and Shirosaki, wondering what was going on. Shirosaki looked away from Renji and to Shuuhei, who was just about upon them.

"Shuuhei!" he called. Shuuhei came to a stop and watched Shirosaki for a moment. Shirosaki returned the gaze until Shuuhei turned to look at Renji. Renji shared a glance with the tattooed man before looking back at the hollow. "The love I bear thee can afford no better term than this. Thou art a villain!" Shirosaki emphasized the statement by spiting at the lieutenant's feet. Shuuhei made no response as Uryuu walked up and drew Zangetsu for the albino. When his friend made no move to draw his own sword in defense, Renji walked over and moved to do it for him. Renji went to pull the sword out of its sheath, but Shuuhei took hold of his hand and shook his head.

Shirosaki stood there in confusion as he watched Shuuhei refuse to draw his sword. What on earth was he doing? Why wasn't he drawing his sword to fight?

Shuuhei put a hand on Renji's chest and slowly pushed him away as he made his way over to Shirosaki. The albino took one step back as a precaution, but otherwise continued to watch Shuuhei's careful approach. Once he was before him, Shuuhei looked up at Shirosaki. Shirosaki couldn't quite understand what he saw. Shuuhei had never acted in such a way before. He couldn't interpret the emotions that swirled in the other's eyes and it all made him very uneasy.

"Shirosaki," Shuuhei began, but had to pause and look down for a moment before looking back up and continuing. "The reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain am I none. Therefore, Farwell, I see thou knowest me not." Shuuhei paused before slowly raising his hand out to the hollow. Shirosaki looked around at his companions before growling and smacking the hand away. Shuuhei sighed and looked down at his hand before looking back at Shirosaki. Renji looked between Shuuhei and Izuru, wondering what the _hell_ was going on.

Shuuhei sighed again before turning to walk away from the hollow. Shirosaki snarled and took a step forward as Shuuhei turned his back.

"Boy this shall not excuse the injuries that thou has done me! Turn and Draw!" he called confused and enraged as to why he was being refused. As Shuuhei walked though his friends he looked back at Shirosaki over his shoulder. Shirosaki growled and ran forward before slamming his fist upside Shuuhei's head. Shuuhei fell to the ground and rolled over his a groan. Shirosaki delivered a harsh kick to the other's gut. "Turn and draw! Turn and draw! Turn and draw! Turn and draw!" Renji took a panicked step forward to help his friend, not knowing what to do.

Shuuhei propped himself up on his elbow and held up his hand for the hollow to stop. "I do protest I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou cans't devise till thou shall know the reason of my love. And so good Kurosaki whose name I tender as dearly as mine own," he cried. Shirosaki looked down at the soul reaper before him, feeling a panic rise within. All those behind them looked at one another in panicked confusion. Neither groups had no idea as to why Shuuhei was acting this way. Shirosaki's eyes widened as Shuuhei drew his sword and held it out for the hollow to take. "Be satisfied. Be satisfied."

Shirosaki snarled and roughly smacked the sword out of Shuuhei's hand. Renji clenched his fists as he felt anger quickly bubbling up within his gut. He felt it grow into rage as he watched Shirosaki shove Shuuhei, who was trying to get up, back down onto the ground.

"Calm, dishonorable, vile Submission!" he growled as he began walking towards Shirosaki.

Shuuhei staggered to his feet, but didn't have much time before Shirosaki gave him a swift punch to the jaw, sending him back to the ground. Shuuhei groaned as the hollow proceeded to kick him once again.

"Thou art my souls hate!" Shirosaki cried at the body beneath his foot. Renji snapped and drew his sword. He glared at the metal before throwing it on the ground and making a run at the hollow.

"Shirosaki! You rat catcher, will you walk?" Shirosaki froze, pausing from punching Shuuhei, when he suddenly dropped the body and jumped out of the way to avoid behind struck by Renji. Renji lunged forward and grabbed hold of Shirosaki's shoulders roughly. Shirosaki did the same to avoid getting hit again.

"What wouldst thou have with me?" demanded the hollow. His fight was with Shuuhei, not this piece of scum!

"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives," Renji growled tightening his grip. How dare he harm Shuuhei so when the other showed such unwillingness to fight and even peace?! Renji grunted as Shirosaki broke out of the hold and punched him in the cheek. Renji stumbled back and Shirosaki ran forward to ram Renji in the stomach with his shoulder. Renji took the blow, but grabbed Shirosaki and turned around and slammed the hollow up against the wall. Without hesitation the redhead pulled back and slammed his fist against the hollow's jaw. He drew back and struck again. Then, while the hollow was dazed, threw him to the other wall and into a glass window. The glass shattered and Shirosaki fell forward with a groan. Renji reached down and meet Shuuhei's gaze as he picked up a stray piece of wood.

Just as Renji was going to strike Shirosaki with the new weapon, Shuuhei lunged forward and wrapped himself around his friend, struggling to keep him from hitting the hollow. Shirosaki looked up in confusion as Shuuhei turned Renji to face him.

"Forbear this outrage, good Renji," Shuuhei pleaded. Renji stopped struggling and looked down at his pleading friend. Shirosaki growled and grabbed a piece of glass.

At the sound of a cry from Shirosaki, Renji looked behind Shuuhei to see the hollow running forward with the piece of glass. Shirosaki went to stab Shuuhei, but Renji let out a cry of his own and shoved Shuuhei out of the way just the glass met flesh. Renji fell to his knees holding his stomach. Shirosaki dropped the glass and took a few staggering steps back. Shuuhei slowly pushed himself off the ground.

Renji began to chuckle as he slowly got to his feet, holding his stomach. He staggered a little as he laughed and Izuru cautiously stepped forward, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Art thou hurt?" he asked. Renji grinned a lopsided grin and staggered away from the touch.

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch, a scratch" he assured his friends, laughing. Izuru smiled half heartedly as panic began to seep through him. "A scratch." Renji laughed and turned away from the group half way. Shuuhei walked over to him.

"Courage man, the hurt can not be much," Shuuhei said holding his own stomach. Renji laughed again.

"'Twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man," he answered patting Shuuhei's cheek playfully. He laughed again, only this time it seemed laced with unseen pain and panic. He turned away from everyone and let the pain finally show as his breathing became labored. He slowly removed his hand and looked down at his side to see a large gash in his side with blood beginning to seep through his clothes. He covered the wound, unable to bear the sight. Slowly, he turned and face the group, hunched over slightly from the pain.

"A plague on both your houses," he said to them. Shirosaki stared at the redhead with some unknown emotion that even the hollow cold not explain, even to himself. Renji turned and took a couple steps away. "They have made worms meat of me." He took a few more steps before turning and glaring at all in sight. "A plague on both your houses!"

Shuuhei began to follow the wounded man as he quickly staggered down the street, away from them. He reached out to grab his shoulder, but Renji shoved him away with a cry. As they continued to get further away, Izuru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku made chase. Renji continued to stagger along as Shuuhei tried to reach him. Finally, he dropped to his knees and then to his side. Shuuhei fell down beside him and turned him over.

Shirosaki watched from down the road and could not help the guilt that rushed through him **(1).** He looked back at Uryuu and Chad before looking back down the street at the wounded man and his companions.

Shuuhei slowly turned Renji to get him onto his back. The older man let out a cry at the blood that soaked his friend's shihakushou. Renji grabbed Shuuhei's arm.

"Why the devil did you come between us? I was hurt under your arm," he managed to say. Shuuhei reached down and cradled Renji's head in his hands as tears began to pool in his eyes.

"I thought all for the best!" Shuuhei cried to his friend. Renji took a gasping breath before looking up at Shuuhei.

"A plague on both your…houses…."

Shuuhei gasped and studied the face for a moment before letting out a cry. He shook the now still body gently before letting out another cry and holding Renji's head to his chest. **(2)**

"Renji!" Izuru collapsed to the ground and let out a mournful cry of his own. Ikkaku turned away and Yumichika used him for support as Shuuhei let out another wail.

Shirosaki stood there transfixed on the spot as he watched the scene unfold. He couldn't move; held down by the sheer weight of his horror, guilt and sorrow. He killed Renji. He _killed_ Renji. H was jerked out of his inner turmoil as Uryuu and Chad grabbed him and began to pull him down and out of the street. Shirosaki looked back over his shoulder multiple times towards where Renji lay dead, before he was dragged around a corner and out of sight.

Shuuhei held the body to him unable to let go. Renji was gone, dead. He was never coming back. He'd never say all those witty comments, never wrestle with him, never anything. Shuuhei sniffled and swiped at the tears streaming down his face before slowly placing the body down and standing up. He stared down at the bloody body before him and ran his hands through his hair. People were beginning to gather and those who had seen the event were deadly silent. Shuuhei lowered his hands as a rage slowly began to build inside him. Shirosaki did this. Shirosaki took his best friend away from him.

Shuuhei clenched his fists and staggered to his left, down the street in the direction that Shirosaki had exited. After a few steps, he began to walk faster. Izuru gasped and spun around just as Shuuhei broke out into a run.

"No!" The blonde cried chasing after him. Shuuhei pushed past people in blind rage as he turned the corner. Izuru caught of and took hold of him, but Shuuhei turned and shoved him off, sending Izuru to the ground. Then, with nothing else in his way, used shun-po to find the man that he was going to kill.

------------------------------

Ichigo sat on his bed and stared out his window into the night. Tonight he and Shuuhei were to be together and he found, though he was excited as hell earlier, he was strangely calm and content now. He smiled and flopped down onto his pillows. Okay, he lied. The more he thought about it, the more the excitement began to return, until it was almost fully there again.

"Come gentle night. Come loving black-browned night give me my Shuuhei. And when I shall die, take him and cut him out into little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun. Oh, I have bought the mansion of love but not possessed, and though I am sold, not yet enjoyed. Oh, tedious is this day, as the night before some festival to an impatient child that hath new robes and may not wear them."

He grinned and shook his head laughing at himself before rolling over on his side to watch the stars that lay outside past the glass.

------------------------------

Shuuhei let out a cry of rage as he spotted Shirosaki in the busy square. After many hours of searching, he finally found the bastard!

Shirosaki turned just in time to see a flash of light before he and his companions were slammed against the nearest wall. The people panicked and stepped away from Shuuhei, who cast the kidou spell. Shirosaki slowly staggered to his feet as he felt blood trickle down the side of his head. At the same time, both he and Shuuhei noticed Zangetsu, who lay in the street between them. They both made a run for it, but Shirosaki was the faster of the two and grabbed the sword before the other. Shirosaki held up his sword as Shuuhei began to circle him, angry tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Renji's soul is but a little way above our heads staying for thine to keep him company!" Shuuhei cried smacking the hand that held the sword. Shirosaki took a step back

"Thou, wretched boy shalt with him hence!" the hollow spat. Shuuhei lowered himself to his knees and held the tip of the sword to his neck.

"Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him! Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him! Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him!" Shuuhei cried, growing angrier and more hateful with each word. He shoved the sword away and Shirosaki fell back, dropping the sword. Shuuhei fell forward as well and spotted the sword. He reached for it and held on as he stood. As Shirosaki stagger to get up, Shuuhei ran forward.

All went silent as Shirosaki gasped at the warm feeling pooling in his gut. Slowly, he looked down to see Zangetsu positioned strangely through his shihakushou. Shuuhei stared at the pale face with hate for a few more seconds before realization slowly dawned on his face. Shuuhei looked up at Shirosaki's pain struck face before the albino fell back and off the sword.

Zangetsu clattered to the ground as Shuuhei took a few staggering steps back. He took in a couple gasping breaths before looking up to the sky.

"I am Fortune's fool!"

Through the crowd someone broke through and took hold of Shuuhei's shoulder. Shuuhei started at the touch but, relaxed slightly as he saw it was Izuru. Izuru shoved Shuuhei away from the body and towards a different direction.

"Shuuhei! Away be gone, stand not amazed!" cried the blonde. Shuuhei looked back towards Shirosaki as more tears began to flow. Izuru grabbed Shuuhei's shoulder more firmly this time and shoved him away again. "Away!"

Shuuhei took one last mournful look at Shirosaki before turning and disappearing into the night.

The square became more crowded as fourth squad medics and second squad punishment forces arrived to take care of everything. Shirosaki's body was placed on a stretcher and was being taken away as Lady Hiyori broke through.

"Shirosaki!" she cried reaching forward to hold the body. Tears streamed down her face as more mournful cries escaped the lady for her nephew.

Byakuya approached the scene and looked around at the damage. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the effects of the Kidou spell and that of Shirosaki's body. "Where are the vile beginners of this fray?" His eyes landed upon Izuru who sat with his head in his hands on a chair provided by the fourth squad. The captain made his way over to the blonde.

"Izuru, who began this bloody fray?"

Izuru looked up only to look back down as he felt tears began to pool again. He took a shaky breath before looking back up at the captain. "Shuuhei, he cries aloud, hold friends. Shirosaki hit the life of brave Renji. Shirosaki here is slain. Shuuhei's hand did slay." A cry from behind Byakuya caused him to turn. He caught sight of a very distraught Lady Hiyori being held back by some squad two members. "Shuuhei spoke him fair…could not take truce with the unruly spleen of Shirosaki, deaf to peace."

Lady Hiyori broke out of her holds and walked up to Izuru. "It's the kinsman to the Hisagi, affection makes him false!" Izuru raised his arm to cover his face from her onslaught of smacks. The two that were holding her before managed to grab her and pull her back. "I beg for justice which thou prince must give, Shuuhei slew Shirosaki! Shuuhei must not live!" Byakuya turned and cast a cold look upon Lady Hiyori.

"Shuuhei slew him, he slew Renji. Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?" Byakuya asked just as coldly. Lady Hiyori looked away as tears began to flow once more. Byakuya sighed before walking away from the woman. After a few steps Lord Kensei appeared beside the captain.

"Not Shuuhei, Prince, he was Renji's friend; his fault concludes but what the law should end, the life of Shirosaki," Lord Kensei said, trying to reason with the other man. Byakuya looked over at the other without breaking his stride.

"And for that offense immediately we do exile him." Kensei froze and looked taken aback.

"Noble Prince-" Byakuya turned, his spiritual pressure becoming apparent.

"I will be deaf to pleading and excuses. Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses, therefore use none," he said raising his voice ever so slightly. "Let Shuuhei hence in haste, else when he is found that hour is his last! Shuuhei is banished!"

---------------------

"Banishment?" Shuuhei questioned with a pained look. "Be merciful, say death; for exile hath more terror in his look much more than death. Do not say banishment."

Juushiro scowled and looked over at the youth sitting in the chair beside him. "Affliction is enamored of thy parts, and thou art wedded to calamity." He sighed and pulled up a chair beside Shuuhei, who now had his head buried in his hands. "Hence from Soul Society art thou banished. Be patient, for the human world is broad and wide." Shuuhei lowered his hands and looked over at the captain.

"There is no world without Soul Society walls, hence banished is banished from the world and world's exile is death. Then banished is death mis-termed. Calling death banished, thou cut's my head off with a golden axe and smiles upon the stroke that murders me."

Juushiro huffed and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Oh deadly sin, Oh rude unthankful-ness! This is dear mercy and thou sees it not." Juushiro's head shot up at the sound of a knock at his door. He grabbed Shuuhei by the arm and pulled him up. "Hence!"

Once he shoved Shuuhei safely under his desk, Juushiro opened the door. He was surprised to see Rukia, Ichigo's nurse standing there. He quickly stood aside to let her in. Once the door was shut, she turned to Juushiro.

"I come for my lord Ichigo," she told him. Juushiro nodded in understanding.

"Welcome."

"Where is my lord's lord?" she asked looking around, slightly out of breath. Juushiro pulled out the chair to his desk and backed away.

"Shuuhei, come forth." Shuuhei slowly climbed out from under the desk and stood to greet Rukia.

"Nurse."

Rukia covered his mouth in surprise at the wounds that she could see. She slowly walked up and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Sir. Ah, sir. Death the end of all."

"Speakest thou of Ichigo? Where is he? And how doth he? And what say my concealed lord of our canceled love?" Shuuhei asked quietly.

"Oh, he says nothing sir, but weeps and weeps, and then on Shuuhei cries and then falls down again," Rukia explained. She lowered her eyes as she remembered his reaction only moments ago. The strawberry couldn't believe it at first. When it finally sunk in he tried not to cry over the death of his cousin, whom, though they fought often, he loved very much. When he heard of Shuuhei's banishment, he got angry and threw things, getting angry at both Shuuhei and Shirosaki for being so _stupid_. Then, he eventually broke down as the effect of the word _banishment_ took its toll. She knew he hated for her to see him cry, hell, it made her want to cry too. She sighed and shook her head sadly. Shuuhei looked away, unable to hold her gaze.

"As if that name, shot from the deadly level of a gun did murder his, as that name's cursed hand did murder his kinsman," he said sadly as he buried his face in his palms. Juushiro looked at Shuuhei with a slight scowl.

"I thought thy disposition better tempered!" he said walking over to a cabinet to get a clean shihakushou top for Shuuhei. "Thy Ichigo is alive. There art thou happy. Shirosaki would kill thee, but thou slew'st Shirosaki here art thou happy. The law that threatened death becomes thy friend and turns it to exile. There art thou happy, a pack of blessings light upon thy back." Rukia turned Shuuhei around to help his get the top on. "Wherefore railest thou on thy birth the heaven and earth? Since birth and heaven and earth all three do meet in thee at once."

Once the garment was on, Rukia sat Shuuhei down and stood before him. "Sir, a ring my lord bid me give you." She handed him a silver band that had his and Ichigo's initials engraved. Shuuhei cradled the ring before pressing it to his lips.

"How well my comfort is revived by this."

Juushiro walked over to Shuuhei and pulled him up to his feet before dragging him to the door. The captain stuck his head out to check to see if it was clear before turning to Shuuhei once more.

"Hie, you make haste! But look thou stay not till the watch be set. For then thou canst not pass to the human world where thou shalt live till we can find a time to blaze you marriage, reconcile your friends, beg pardon of the Prince and call thee back with twenty hundred times more joy, than thou wentst forth in lamentation," he told the younger. Shuuhei nodded. Juushiro smiled and gave the lieutenant a strong but brief hug before pulling away. "Quick hence! Be gone by break of day! Sojourn in the human world." Shuuhei nodded.

"Farewell," he said before turning and disappearing from sight.

---------------------

Ichigo lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling as he felt a slight numbness sink into his limbs. After a moment he sighed and turned to face his window.

"Oh God. Did Shuuhei's hand shed Shiro's blood? Oh serpent heart hid with a flowering face. Was ever book containing such vile matters so fairly bound? Oh, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace."

Downstairs, Lord Shinji, Lady Hiyori and Ms. Inoue stood staring up the stairs that led to Ichigo's room. Lady Hiyori sighed and looked over at the other two.

"He'll not come down tonight," she announced sadly. Orihime looked down at the flowers in her hands.

"These times of woe afford no time to woo," she said smiling softly. Lord Shinji looked down at her.

"Look you, he loved his kinsman Shirosaki dearly," he said crossing his arms. Lady Hiyori nodded and looked away.

"And so did I."

"Well," Shinji said shrugging his shoulders. "We were born to die."

"I'll know his mind early tomorrow, but tonight he's mewed up to his heaviness," said Lady Hiyori as she took Orihime's flowers. The other two nodded before they walked off to some other part of the house.

Ichigo sighed and looked towards the window for the millionth time. '_Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Oh, oh my lord. What tongue shall sooth thy name when I three hour's husband had mangled it. But why, poor villain, hath thou killed my cousin?'_ he thought looking away, back to the ceiling. He sighed and laid a palm to rest on his forehead. He shot up though, at the sound of someone climbing through the window. Shuuhei looked up and gazed at his love for a moment before looking away sadly as he pulled himself into the room.

After a moment, Shuuhei looked back to Ichigo to see the strawberry smiling. Shuuhei blinked before smiling as warmth spread through his body. How could he think that Ichigo would hate him? He was being silly. As if reading the older man's thought, Ichigo swung his feet over the edge of the bed and made his way over to his lover. Without pausing in movement, Ichigo reached up and pulled Shuuhei into a kiss. Shuuhei smiled as he slipped his arms around his angel's waist to pull them closer to one another. Ichigo pulled back a moment later only to pull Shuuhei into a tight embrace. Shuuhei returned the gesture, holding the strawberry as tightly as he dared.

Shuuhei detached one arm from Ichigo's waist to pull back and rest the hand on the tanned cheek. Ichigo smiled as he leaned to rest their foreheads together. Shuuhei smiled gently in reply, lower his lips to slowly kiss the others. Somewhere along the line, the kiss began to deepen until Ichigo pulled back, hands setting themselves to work at the lieutenant's shihakushou. Shuuhei let out a small hiss of pain, brought upon him by his wounds from his previous beating, as he helped the younger remove the article of clothing. Once it was off, Ichigo gently ran his fingertips over a cut on the tattooed cheek that, he concluded, was from Shirosaki.

Shuuhei allowed his head to be gently turned as Ichigo ran his eyes and fingers over the skin, a small frown tugging at his lips. Shuuhei turned his head and brushed his lips against Ichigo's wrist, silently wishing him to stop. Shuuhei didn't want his angel to think of such trivial things such as the small cuts he had received. Ichigo sighed silently, but complied to the wish nonetheless. Shuuhei smiled and placed a short kiss on his lips before pulling back to smile again. Ichigo looked down briefly before looking back up.

The strawberry reached behind him as he felt Shuuhei brush his fingers along the rim of Ichigo's shirt, in attempt to help remove the piece of clothing. As it dropped to the ground, the two merely stood there, admiring one other before looking up simultaneously. The two smiled at each other before allowing themselves to lose their way in passion and sweet touches.

Back downstairs, oblivious of the lovers above them, Lord Shinji, Lady Hiyori, and Ms. Orihime sat in one of the mansion's large rooms. For the longest time they had been discussing Ichigo's happiness, and the topic had finally fallen upon a marriage between her and the strawberry.

"I will makes a desperate tender of my child's love. I think he will be ruled in all respect by me. Nay, more, I doubt it not. But what say you to Thursday?" Lord Shinji finally asked, speaking a little louder than necessary due to the drink in his hands. Orihime blinked before giggling, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"My lord, I..," she stuttered, trying to think of something to say to the lord. However, when she looked over to see Lady Hiyori watching her she sighed and put on a bright smile. "I would wish that Thursday were tomorrow."

"A Thursday let it be then," Lord Shinji exclaimed excitedly. He turned to Lady Hiyori. "Wife, you go to Ichigo ere you go to bed. Tell him, a Thursday he will be married to this noble lady!" Lady Hiyori smiled and nodded before standing up and exiting the room to leave the two alone.

-----------------

Shuuhei gasped as his eyes shot open. He blinked for a moment, trying to adjust to the morning light that was seeping through the window. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow. Those images of Shirosaki haunt him even now, when he lay there enjoying the warmth that's coming from his angel beside him. Shuuhei cracked an eye open when he felt Ichigo's hand slowly slide up to rest itself on his neck. Shuuhei turned his head to kiss the wrist before moving to kiss up the arm and to the shoulder as he slowly turned to face Ichigo. Said berry smiled as he felt Shuuhei place a small kiss on his shoulder before jumping to his lips.

Shuuhei smiled and lay his hand to rest on the soft locks on the side of Ichigo's head. He placed another kiss on his love's lips before turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Ichigo smiled and propped himself up on one elbow, admiring the view of Shuuhei's strong back as the lieutenant reached down to put on his undergarments. Shuuhei winced slightly as some of the wounds on his legs and side cracked. Ichigo reached up and ran his hand over his knight's shoulder as he sat himself up to rest his chin where his hand had once been.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day," he said placing a kiss on the shoulder. Shuuhei smiled as he began to pull on the top of his shihakushou.

"I must be gone and live, or stay and die," he replied. Ichigo chuckled and leaned back on his left arm to smile out the window.

"That light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to light thee on thy way to the world of the living." He leaned over and pushed Shuuhei back until he was lying on top of his knight. "Therefore stay yet. Thou needest not be gone." Shuuhei snorted.

"Let me be taken, let me be put to death," he said as he flipped Ichigo over and pulled the sheets overtop of them. "I have more care to stay then will to go. Come death, Welcome, Ichigo wills it so." He sat up, lifting the sheet with him, but still keeping them covered. "How is't my soul? Let us talk it is not day."

Ichigo chuckled as Shuuhei leaned back down to place feather-light kisses down his neck. The berry tried to find his way out of the sheets as best he could with a sex god hanging around his neck. **(3)**

"It is, It is! Hie hence, be gone, away. Oh, now be gone. More light and light it grows," he said as they sat up and let the sheets rest on their shoulders Shuuhei smiled and placed his forehead against the berry's.

"More light and light, more dark and dark our woes." He smiled as he kissed his love, wishing that this moment would never end. Well, of course, fate decides to, you know, choose _now_ of all times to pick on him. Rukia burst into the room and the two break away in surprise.

"Sir!" Rukia cries as Ichigo wraps himself more snugly with the sheet and Shuuhei falls off the bed. Rukia rolled her eyes and quickly shut the door before turning back to the two, suddenly looking panicked. "Your lady mother is coming to your chamber!"

Ichigo felt the blood drain out of his face and he quickly tossed the sheet off as Shuuhei scrambled to get the rest of his clothes on. Screw this! Rukia raised him since he was a freaking baby! Now is not the time to be getting self-conscience. Rukia spun around and quickly grabbed a robe.

"Ho, son are you up?" All three froze for a second before moving even more quickly. Shuuhei pulled on his pants just as Rukia managed to get the robe around Ichigo's shoulders. Rukia paused to muse at how quickly Shuuhei got them on as Ichigo ran over, tying the robe. Ichigo helped Shuuhei up before dragging him towards the window.

"Then window, let day in and let life out," he said as Shuuhei climbed out. Thank god for these ugly ass drapes his mother made him hang in his room. He could hear her turning the knob. "Oh, think'st thou we shall ever meet again?"

"I doubt it not," Shuuhei answered as he got a grip on the trellis. He looked back up at Ichigo, who was leaning out as far as he could go. "Trust me, love, all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our times to come. Adieu."

Ichigo smiled sadly before leaning down and kissing his love. Lady Hiyori looked around the room in confusion. Where the hell was Ichigo? She finally managed to catch sight of him through the curtains leaning out the window.

"Ichigo!"

The two broke the kiss as Shuuhei allowed himself to drop soundlessly onto the ground below. Ichigo straightened up and turned quickly to face his mother. She stared up at him, hands resting on hips, for a moment before sighing and throwing her hands above her head and facing away from him. The strawberry looked over at Rukia to see her giving him a look while letting out a sigh of relief. Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he looked at the window from the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned back to the window and leaned against the frame to look down into the yard.

'_Oh God, I have an ill-divining soul_,' he thought as he watched Shuuhei look back up at him silently. Shuuhei mouthed 'Goodbye' to his angel once more before turning and disappearing from the property. '_Oh fortune, fortune, be fickle fortune; for then I hope that thou will not keep him long but send him back_.'

Ichigo jumped and turned back around as Lady Hiyori came forward to open the curtains more, hoping to let in some light. Mothers did that sort of thing, right? She scowled before moving to place the curtains in their holdings.

"Thou hast a careful father, child. One who, to put thee from thy heaviness, hath sorted out a sudden day of joy that thou expects nor I looked not for." She somehow found herself smiling as she finished her job and began to lead Ichigo to his bed. She suddenly felt excited and anxious to see his reaction for this moment. Despite her usual attitude, she does love him, and she was happy to hear that her child was getting married.

Ichigo on the other hand was very confused and thoroughly freaked out at his mother's cheerful countenance. The last time he saw her like this he and 'Shiro were left in a closet for a week. Ichigo paled at the memory, but decided to get the torture over with.

"Madam, in happy time what day is that?" he asked as they sat together on the edge of the bed. Rukia drifted over to listen, setting to straightening the sheets as an excuse.

"Marry, my child, next Thursday Morn. The beautiful, young and noble Lady, Madam Orihime, at Captain Ukitake's Squad, shall make thee there a joyful groom," Hiyori explained excitedly. She searched his face for the happiness he was sure to have, but her excitement began to drop when all she saw was shock and slight hysteria. Ichigo looked away slowly as he turned to face slightly away from his mother.

"What?" he asked quietly. After a moment, he intended to speak calmly about this, but when he opened his mouth all he felt was anything but calm. "Now, Squad Thirteen, and Ukitake too, he shall not make me there a joyful groom!" He stood up and walked over to the window as the angry and hysterical words flew from his mouth. Shit, he wasn't going to cry. He _was not going to cry_. Lady Hiyori watched in shock as he left the bed and spoke. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, she quickly looked before looking to Ichigo again.

"Here comes your father, tell him so yourself." Ichigo turned just as Lord Shinji walked through the door with a grin adorning his face.

"How now wife? Have you delivered to him our decree?" he asked walking towards the bed where Hiyori sat. Hiyori stood and faced her husband.

"Ay, sir! But he will none, he gives you thanks," she replied cheerfully, but as she came beside him she paused. "I would the fool were married to his grave." She looked over her shoulder to throw Ichigo a cold look, which he returned with enthusiasm.

Shinji frowned as his gaze drifted to his son who looked to be on the brink of tears. "How? He will none? Is he not proud? Doth he not count his blest, unworthy as he is, that we have wrought so _worth a lady to be his groom?_" He started out in a calm manner but by the end Shinji found himself to be sputtering in anger. Why, that ungrateful little shit!

"Not proud you have, but thankful that you have," Ichigo stated as he walked towards his father. Anger and sorrow boiled in his chest as the tears finally let loose. "**Proud can I never be of what I hate**!" **(4)**

"Thanks me no thanking, nor proud me no proud!" Shinji yelled as he harshly grabbed the now screaming strawberry. Ichigo struggled to get loose, but Shinji threw him to the ground in a hysterical heap. "But fettle your joints against Thursday next!"

Ichigo struggled to get on his feet. "Hear me with patience!" Shinji, almost on the same level of angry hysteria as his son, spun around and made to grab his son by the neck, but Rukia and Hiyori grabbed him by the shoulders, causing him to miss and grab the shoulders instead. Shinji drove Ichigo into the hallway, dragging Rukia and Hiyori as well as he vented his anger on his son.

"Speak not. Reply not! Do not answer me!" he yelled as he broke away from the two women. Ichigo almost stumbled as he was shoved backwards down the hallway. Hiyori ran forward and jumped onto Shinji's back to try and restrain him.

"Fie, fie, are you mad!?" she cried. Shinji let go of Ichigo to grab Hiyori and throw her from his back. Ichigo stood there, hands balled into fists as he watched his mother fall to the floor. Shinji rounded back to him and grabbed him by the shoulder so roughly Ichigo could feel the man's fingernails through his clothing. **(5)**

"Hang thee, young baggage, disobedient wretch!" Rukia ran forward and attempted to pry the Lord's hands from her charge.

"God in heaven bless him! You are to blame, my lord to rate him so!" She cried. How dare he do this to him!? Shinji looked away from Ichigo to the nurse and cast her a deadly look.

"Peace you mumbling fool!" he cried shoving her away. He looked back to Ichigo. "I tell thee what-get thee to the squad on Thursday or never after look me in the face an you be mine, I give you to my friend. An you be not, hang, beg, starve, die in the streets, trust to it. Bethink you. I'll not be forsworn!" With that, he threw his son on the floor before turning and stomping away. Ichigo watched him go away in his rage before turning to Hiyori who was propping herself against the wall.

"Oh sweet my mother, cast me not away. Delay this marriage for a month, a week! Or if you do not, make the bridal bed in that dim monument where Shirosaki lies," he cried. Hiyori stood there panting for a moment before slowly turning to glance at her sputtering excuse for a son. She stared at him for a moment as she felt disgust fill her being.

"Talk not to me for I'll not speak a word. Do as thou wilt for I have done with thee." Ichigo watched in horror as his mother looked down at him once more before turning and walking away. He sat there in silence for a moment before letting out a cry and slamming his fist into the ground. He felt the tears well in his eyes again as he continued to force his fist upon the ground.

Damn it! Damn it! _DAMN IT!_

Rukia stood there in sorrow for a minute before walking over and gently placing a hand on his head. Ichigo froze and slowly turned to look up at his nurse. He looked away, unable to bear the sympathy lingering in her eyes.

"Oh God! Oh Nurse, how shall this be prevented? What sayest thou? Hast thou not a word of joy? Some comfort nurse," he pleaded, looking back to face her. Rukia sighed and bent down to help him to his feet. From there she led him back to his room, hoping to calm him down. Once she sat him down on the bed she closed the door and turned back to him. Ichigo felt dread seep into his heart at her new expression.

"Faith, here it is. I think it best you marry with this Orihime. Oh, she's a lovely lady. I think you are happy in this second match, for it excels your first. Or if it did not, your first is dead--or 'twere as good he were as living here and you no use to him," she said. By the time she was finished, Ichigo found genuine hope lingering in her words. Maybe if he married Orihime, he wouldn't harm himself over losing Shuuhei. This was for the best, right?

As she turned away to busy herself with cleaning the room, Ichigo glared down at the floor in disgust. Was no one going to help him? Was he going to be forced to marry Orihime when his heart belonged only to Shuuhei?

"Speakest thou from thy heart?" he asked looking away from her. Rukia sighed and paused in her work to look over at him.

"And from my soul, too, else beshrew them both." Ichigo sat silently staring at the wall. He wouldn't do this. He couldn't bear to have anyone but Shuuhei. He had one last option before him and he no choice but to take it. With his resolve in place he closed his eyes and allowed himself to picture his knight's handsome face.

"Amen..."

"What?" Rukia asked standing up. Did he say something? Ichigo turned towards her with a sudden smile plastered upon his face. Rukia was startled at the sudden change, but found that she was relieved to see him smiling again. Maybe he finally found some sense.

"Well, thou hast comforted me marvelous much. Go in and tell my lady I am gone, having displeased my father to Ukitake to make confession and be absolved," he declared standing up. Rukia smiled and immediately dropped what she was doing. This was great! Maybe with the marriage Ichigo will be happy again. And if he was happy that was all she needed. With that in mind, she immediately ran off to tell the lady.

As he watched her go Ichigo allowed his smile to drop. He would go and speak to Ukitake as he said, but he, the last one who could be of any help, were unable to find a way out of this, then he could say goodbye to his family and everything else. He will die before he marries someone other than Shuuhei.

With those final thoughts, Ichigo changed into some cleans clothes and left to find some solace in squad thirteen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Not…………

(2) RENJI!!!!!!! –bawlsnffilesnifflecry-

(3)…..-gigglesnortlaugh- Sorry, sorry! XD I had to put that in _somewhere_! XD

(4) Poor Orihime XD I make her sound horrible X3

(5) Da-----mn, Shinji's a beast O.O

Finished! Whoot! Okay, I'm done. I'll start on the next one since I'm in the writing mood! So, review please! Even if it's criticism, but the hateful stuff I'll just laugh at XD All righty! Onto act 4~!!!!


End file.
